The Halfling Child
by funkytoes
Summary: Twelve years after the events of The Dragon Prince, the world is slowly settling into peace. But not for long... an old enemy rises to the surface, preparing a storm that will upset the balance of the world, and sets his goals on obtaining on a powerful new 'weapon', the unborn child of Callum and Rayla. Will the world be successful in defeating evil again?
1. Chapter 1

"What if…you came back to Katolis with me?"

"What if _you_ stayed here in the Storm Spire with me?" she retorted, rolling onto her stomach and stretching out her arms. Rayla hadn't meant her words to sound…sharp. Not…entirely, at least.

It wasn't the first time he had asked her to come go back with him. In fact, it was seeming to become a tradition. Whenever Callum visited her in Xadia, he would just shy of beg her to return with him. She did visit sometimes—when she got time off from being the leader of The Dragonguard. But it was far and few between and though Callum was busy enough with his ownduties as High Mage of Katolis, it often was up to him to make the trip.

Probably wasn't fair, she had to admit. And she did make the trip herself—often enough. But she had a duty. A duty that she could not forsake. And that duty required her to stay in one place. The Storm Spire.

"Yeah, but," Callum began, sitting up.

Rayla sighed. "Callum…" she began. "I have a—"

"_Duty_, I know." Callum's voice was tense. "It's just…we've been together for almost twelve years now, Rayla. And…I just think…we should probably…"

"Probably _what?"_

"Think about where our relationship is going," Callum said these words quietly.

Rayla frowned, before propping herself up on her elbows. She glanced at Callum with raised eyebrows. "Like…?"

"You know," Callum was blushing now.

Oh no…Rayla knew what was coming next. She knew, because it had happened once before. Once before, when they were far, far too young to make it a reality, even for humans. "Callum…"

"I love you Rayla," he blurted out. "And you love me, and we love each other—and we're no longer kids, and I just think it's time that you and I…you know…stand-before-an-alter-and-declare-our-love-for-each-other-like—publicly, you know, in front of all our…friends and family…"

She stared at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Callum…" she began.

"And I know, you have a duty but—"

"Callum," she tried again.

"And I know that we're still pretty young to marry, by elven standards," he continued.

_"Callum"_ she said, "I...I need to think about it."

He blinked, before nodding slowly. "Think about it," he said, frowning. "Right."

"It's not that I don't want to," she added.

"No, no—I think you said something like that…the last time, too," he said, now pointedly not looking at her.

"Callum," she said, sitting up and and reaching out for him. "It's…I _want_ to marry you. I do! I love you, and…i want to spend the rest of our lives together, what time we have together…"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning away from her just as her hand reached him. "Why does it seem like that's not true?"

She frowned. "Callum, that isn't fair. We both have—"

"Don't say '_duty_'," Callum said, a little bitingly.

"But it's true," she said, drawing back her hand. "Callum, I do want to marry you—but I have responsibilities."

"Did you ever think about the fact that you're an elf? And I'm a human?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm well aware of this," Rayla said, a little humorously.

"Did it ever occur to you that there might be a time where you'll be alive and I'm not?"

That sobered her. She was aware—they talked about it at times, and she thought about it often. She hated being far from each other. She hated that their responsibilities kept them apart from each other. "I know," she said, quietly.

"I _know_ you do want to marry me," he said. "It's just…sometimes it feels like our responsibilities are more important than…_us."_

Rayla drew her knees to her chest, hugging her legs to herself.

"Lately I've been thinking about what my dad told me once," he said quietly. "About how children are freer than a king. About how kids think being an adult will give you all the freedom in the world. But the truth is, that's just not true. And he was right."

Rayla let out a breath. "He was, I think," she said. She tucked her chin behind her knees, hiding her face from Callum—though she was fairly sure he wasn't looking at her. "Callum," she said, "If I ask you to wait for me—wait for me to…make my decision. I promise I won't take long, I just have to find a suitable replacement for the head of the Dragonguard and…But I don't want to promise you anything until I _know_ I can find someone who can keep Zym and the Storm Spire safe. Can you…wait for me?"

Rayla felt Callum's hands on her arm, and she looked up, to see him gazing at her with a smile. A sad smile. "Yes," he said, quietly. "Yes, Rayla. I'll wait forever."

She returned his smile, and he kissed her.

"Just don't make me wait too long," he added, breaking off the kiss. "I mean, I have a sub-century life expectancy after all."

Rayla let out a small laugh, and they kissed again, laying back down on her bed, their hands entwining.

* * *

Callum's visit was only three weeks, less than usual. He could only usually take off a month or two a year to come visit her, and her even less time to visit him. It was grueling—but they tried to make the most of their visits together.

Rayla ran the whetstone across her blade, enjoying the echoing ring it made in the large hall, before wincing when she felt a nauseating twinge in her gut. _Damn that Yehven_, she thought bitterly. She should never have let the newbie cook dinner. He was horrendous apparently.

She looked up, realizing with a shock that Callum had entered the room. "Callum," she said, standing up. "I thought you had left."

"I…wanted to say goodbye before I left again," he said. "It'll be a long way back and I while _I _can fly, I'm afraid my companions…don't. They still need to finish preparations."

"Right," she said, walking up to him. She threw her arms around him, kissing him heartily.

"Are you alright?" he asked, suddenly, as if remembering something. "You were sick last night."

"Oh," Rayla frowned, placing a hand on her stomach. "Yeah, there was something wrong with the meal that Yehven made. He must have used a spoiled ingredient."

"Really? What did you eat—_I'm_ fine," Callum asked, frowning.

"Bummer," Rayla said, giving him a hard nudge in the ribs. "Otherwise you'd have to stay longer and I could tend to your wee little human body."

"There's nothing 'wee' or 'little' about _this_ human body," he said, a little huskily as he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

She smiled against his lips as she returned his kiss.

"So," he whispered. "Have you thought about it?"

"About…?" she asked, her heart sinking as she realized what he was asking.

"You know, about my question," he said, and his hopeful expression made her heart sink more. And almost shatter. He looked _so_ hopeful. So eager. "My…proposal."

"It's only been two weeks, Callum," she said. "And technically, you haven't done anything official—not by Moonshadow Elf standards at least."

"Okay, _that's_ not my fault," Callum pointed out. "No Moonshadow Elf will tell me what those are and Ethari only told me when we were drinking once and—I was drinking so I don't remember much." Callum gave a small, boyish pout. "You elves are super secretive with your proposal rituals."

"I know," she said, enjoying his frustration a little too much.

"Plus," Callum added, "I can't wait until a Blue Moon to propose to you, Rayla—I mean, I'm twenty-seven. Do you_ know_ how _rare_ Blue Moons are?"

"Yup," Rayla said, smirking at him.

"If this is some _elaborate_ scheme to tell me you're not ready to get engaged then—"

She kissed him, and he seemed to melt again into her embrace. She loved when he did that. "Right," he said, a little dazed as she drew away. "But still, how much time do you think you'll need?"

"Not a lot," she said. "Just…give me a year." At his disappointed face, she bristled. "Callum—you're asking me to give up..._everything_ I've worked for. To marry you! And I want to—to marry you. It's just…" she sighed. "This is _so_ important to me. I can't give it all up just to marry you. Not yet. I'm sorry if that's harsh, but it's the truth. If I asked you to give up being High Mage—to leave Katolis and Ezran, and friends and all your people, and come here and live here in the Storm Spire with me, for the rest of your life, would you be able to just…give it all up just like that?"

Callum let out a frustrated breath through his noise. "No," he said, finally.

"Exactly," she said, firmly. "So…I've got to make sure I'm _ready_ for this. So I don't end up resenting you—resenting _us, _someday_. _And, I have to make sure that whomever replaces me has the same standards and sense of duty that I do."

He didn't say anything for a short while. "I know it's a lot to ask of you," he said. "And I _wish_ I could just drop everything and come here and live with you here—I do! So…I get it. I get why you can't just up and leave. I get why you have to do the right thing, in the right order. But…I can't wait forever, Rayla," Callum said. "And if we have this many doubts about our future—if we're both this hesitant about it…then…"

"Callum," she said, her eyes widening. "Callum, what are you saying?"

For once, Callum said nothing.

Her jaw tensed. "Fine," she said. "Fine—that's…just fine. If that's how you feel."

He looked up at her, his own eyes widening. "Rayla, that's not what I—"

"Oh, I think that's exactly what you meant," she said, taking a step away from him. She met his gaze. "Because I'm not willing to give up my entire life to marry you, our relationship but not be 'going somewhere'."

"Rayla," he tried to cut in.

"Well," she said, crossing her arms. "Then here's my answer. Since you're not willing to give up _your_ entire life to marry me…Then my answer is _no."_

His mouth fell open slightly, his eyes widening more. "Rayla…" he began. "I didn't mean it like—"

Footsteps interrupted him, and one of his traveling companions stepped into the hall. "My lord," the man said, bowing. "Our preparations are finished. We are ready to return to Katolis."

Rayla kept Callum's gaze, refusing to break it first—and refusing to let herself cry. They stood like that, gazing at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"Fine," Callum said, a bit forcefully. "I'll be right there."

The man glanced between them, clearly feeling awkward, before quickly making his escape. Callum and Rayla continued to glare at each other, before Callum turned on his heels and left the room, his angry footfalls echoing in the cave-like hall.

Rayla let out a frustrated groan, pulling at her hair slightly, before sending one, last, frustrated glare in the direction Callum had left in, before grabbing her weapons and their cleaning supplies and heading out of the hall in the opposite direction.

* * *

Callum held off reacting to the fact that he and Rayla had apparently just…he didn't even want to think about it. Not in those terms. Not in anything definite.

He and Rayla had split up before—twice. Once when they were still young and still not ready or mature enough for a long-term relationship, and second…the last time he had proposed.

She must really not want to marry him. Callum nose twitched in frustration. It was frustrating, because he knew that she loved him. He didn't doubt that. And he knew that _she_ knew that he loved _her. _

So why did it have to be so hard for them to be together? The capitol of Katolis was weeks away from the Storm Spire. A month, at least, when traveling with other people. Which dwindled down the amount of time he was able to send with her each year.

But did _she_ make such sacrifices when visiting him? No. He was lucky if she came once every two years. He nudged his mount ahead, leaving his companions behind a little ways.

Yes, it was unfair of him to ask her to leave her position as leader of the Dragonguard to come and marry him. To leave her home and come live in the human realms. Though humans and elves were able to pass freely from one realm to the other…there was still some animosity between the two races, and Katolis and Duren were the only safe havens of the human realms where elves could live in peace. The other human realms were…tolerating of elves. Barely. Not really. And did not allow elves to step foot in their lands. Not without explicit permission.

And even in Katolis, there was still some levels of mistrust amongst some. Rayla's life wouldn't be easy. And he knew how much being part of the Dragonguard meant to her—how it kept the memory of her parents alive and honored them.

He let out a frustrated groan. Why did it have to be so complicated? Why couldn't they just be kids again where they could do as they pleased and not have to worry about the fate of the world resting on their responsibilities and duties, not just their actions and beliefs?

They made camp that night, and Callum sat against a tree, not feeling up to joining in conversation with his traveling companions tonight. He looked up every time he heard something in the forest—expecting Rayla to appear.

The first time they broke up, they had made amends a week later, after heated feelings had cooled and they were able to see things clearly. The second time, she had chased him down that night, apologizing and asking for time.

He wouldn't care if she asked for time again—he understood why she needed it, even if it hurt. He just wanted to see her again. He just wanted to know, and to assure her, that everything would be alright. That he loved her and while he hated being so far apart from each other, he would wait forever for her. Even if the day they were able to be together permanently never came. It was enough to be with each other from a distance.

That even though he couldn't give up his responsibilities right now, he still loved her more than anything.

But she never came that night. Nor the night after.

* * *

Rayla straightened her back, gritting her teeth as she felt the urge the hurl again. "_Damn that Yehven_," she growled, gripping the sides of the bucket she had nestled between her legs. If she could help it, she was never eating _anything_ Yehven made ever again.

The newbie was clearly a monster in the kitchen.

There was a loud knock at the door, and Rayla instantly reached for one of her daggers, ready to throw it at the door and punish whomever was trying to disturb her already unrestful night. When she heard another knock, she forcefully took the bucket and placed it on the ground next to her, before getting out of bed and walking to the door. She pulled it open, seeing Uvyno standing before her.

"_Well_?" she demanded. "What is it?"

"It's Yehven," the Earthblood Elf said, looking distraught. "He's missing."

Rayla frowned. "He never came back from patrol?" she asked, suddenly feeling concerned. Yehven was a capable young elf—but he was young and a bit reckless. And not as capable as more seasoned warriors such as herself and the other members of the Dragonguard. "Hold on," she said, closing the door and rushing over to get dressed. She felt another bout of nausea.

When she found Yehven she would tell him he was never allowed near the kitchens again.

Three of the Dragonguard, including Rayla and Uvyno, set out that night—looking the reaches around the Dragon Spire for Yehven. But there was nothing in sight. Even Zym, how was no longer a baby hatchling, but had grown into an adolescent dragon, almost big enough for Rayla to ride, joined in the search, eager to help and be of use—but he was unsuccessful as well. And soon they shooed him back to Queen Zubeia, who was uneasy whenever her still very young son was away for too long.

They found no trace of Yehven.

"Do you think he deserted?" Uvyno asked.

"No," Rayla shook her head. "No, I personally recruited Yehven. He wouldn't do that. He was passionate about being part of the Dragonguard. He would never just run away. I mean, he used to ask permission for bathroom breaks during _dinner_."

"Yeah, but…how come there isn't even a sign of a struggle?" Uvyno said.

"We must have missed something," she said. "Or maybe he found something is is scouting it out. You know how good Earthblood Elves are at covering their tracks. Maybe he's onto something big."

"If so, we should be careful," Uvyno said. "And wait his return."

Rayla nodded, before turning away from her fellow guards and placing a hand on her churning stomach. It was daybreak, and morning was here. A week of nausea had exhausted her. Luckily it was only in the early hours of the—

Rayla froze, and Uvyno almost bumped into her.

"What is it?" Uvyno demanded worriedly.

Rayla shook her head, her eyes widening, before she took off at a run, heading towards the Storm Spire.

* * *

She must have realized what it would have looked like, booking for the Storm Spire with as much panic as if a battalion of enemies was marching up to it. By the time she reached Ibis' chamber, half the guard were alarmed enough to follow her, demanding to know if they were under attack.

"No," she said, spinning on her heels. Uvyno, who had followed her all the way to Ibis' chambers, frowned as she continued to speak. "I'm ill, and I need to speak to Ibis. Please go back to your posts or beds."

She spun on her heel and opened Ibis' doors, stepping in and closing it behind her, ignoring the people on the other side.

She let out a shaky breath, before calling out Ibis' name.

The door on the other side of the room opened, and Ibis stood in the threshold, looking thoroughly ruffled. "What is it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "You do realize what time of night it is?"

"It's morning, actually," Rayla corrected, not sure if she was feeling nauseated because of…or because she was scared of what she might confirm.

"Right," Ibis said, a little flatly. "Now, what is it that has you rushing in here in such a state?"

"I'm…" Rayla swallows hard. "I think I'm pregnant, Ibis. Can you check? Make sure?"

Ibis' eyes widened. "Callum's?" he asked, a little shocked.

She nodded.

"Interesting," he said, turning and walking over to one of his work tables. "Though you are not the only human and elf to be in a relationship, there have been no known successful pregnancies before…and even those who do manage to succeed in conceiving are…usually never long in a permanent state of pregnancy."

"I know," Rayla said, a little shakily, feeling her heart suddenly constrict. What if she was pregnant and…and…

Ibis had the grace to look slightly abashed. "I'm sorry, Rayla. I didn't mean to make this situation more—"

"Just," Rayla put up her hands to silence him, "Just check and see."

"Right," Ibis said, walking over to her with a book. "Sit down—you'll be more comfortable."

Rayla walked over to a chair and sat down, waiting for the verdict. She nearly shook with a concoction of emotions and feelings, as Ibis knelt down before her. He reached out for her, before glancing up at her with a questioning look on his face. She nodded, and he placed a hand on her belly, closing his eyes.

She felt warmth as gentle magic pulsed through her midsection.

"Fascinating," Ibis said. "You are indeed pregnant."

"What?" Rayla felt almost faint. She was pregnant? With Callum's child? Well, of course with _Callum's_ child, but…with a child that was half human?

Ibis was correct—humans and elves turned out to be more difficult to procreate with each other than originally assumed. And though some humans and elves were able to conceive, rare as it was, as far as she knew none were successful pregnancies that last more than a few months.

Ibis stood up. "It's still too early to tell if…" he began, before breaking off what he was going to say and glancing at her, looking apologetic. "But still," he said. "I feel that the life inside you is strong. It might survive."

She nodded, swallowing again. She placed a hand on her belly, feeling both nauseas and excited and petrified and… "And…" she began, "What should I do to ensure the child _does_ survive?" she asked.

Ibis shook his head. "Don't do anything too reckless—at this stage, even a normal pregnancy might not be successful. Once we are past the first trimester, we will know how big a chance there is."

Rayla nodded, before standing up. "Thank you, Ibis," she said, turning and heading towards the door.

"Rayla," Ibis said, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to look at him. "Congratulations," he said, smiling at her.

She nodded, not smiling back, and headed out of his workroom and towards her own chambers.

When she reached her own chambers, and had closed the door behind her, she leaned against it, breathing heavily.

She was pregnant.

She was actually _pregnant._

She wasn't sure if she was more petrified or happy. She and Callum sometimes spoke of having a family—it was unrealistic, given how far away from each other they were, to have children. But it was something they both were open to.

She had to tell him.

She sprang towards her desk, sitting down and drawing out a piece of parchment. If she sent a message now, she would catch him before he leaves Xadia. Then he would have time to turn around and return, and they could discuss what to do next.

After all, her being pregnant did solidify her resolve. She smiled slightly as she began writing.

She would say yes. She would marry him. Not just because she was pregnant, though that the catalyst for her finally making a decision. But because she wanted to.

But also because she was pregnant.

And their child should grow up with both of them raising them.

She kissed the seal of the letter, in it the news of wondrous, amazing life and the answer to the question he had long been waiting for.

She hoped he was not too angry with her still, as she watched the messenger bird fly towards the west. Hopefully he would return, or send word, and they could figure out a way to be together.

She heaved a breath, before looking down at herself. It was still too early to see any difference physically. She could only be four or five weeks pregnant at most.

She slowly rested her hand on her belly, wishing she had magic so she could feel the life inside her like Ibis could. Perhaps when the pregnancy progressed..._if_ it—_No_. She couldn't think like that.

When the pregnancy progressed, perhaps the Moon Arcanum would allow her to have a connection to the child. After all, the child was half Moonshadow elf.

And half human.

She let out a small smile, watching as the messenger bird disappeared into the clouds.

She wondered how Callum would react. And how soon it would be until he returned to her.

To _them_.

* * *

The messenger bird flew tirelessly, for almost six hours in the bright sunlight. Soaring high above in the sky, its eyes trained on the ground for any sight of the human the elf had set its tracking on.

The bird let out a squawk of surprise as a sudden blast of magic shot out from the ground and nearly tore its wings off. Dodging a few more blasts, the bird let out a cry of pain, which cut off suddenly, when a blast of magic was successful in hitting it, killing it instantly.

The bird fell to the earth, landing on the ground with a heavy thump.

Two hands—human hands—picked it up, turning it over until the tube carrying the message was revealed. "Interesting," the man holding it said. He took the tube and dropped the bird unceremoniously onto the ground. He removed the message from the tube, and unfurled it. "Very interesting."

"What is it?" a woman's voice asked, from somewhere behind him.

"It looks like a happy family is forming," the man said, as the letter burst into flame in his hands. He tilted his hands once it had finished burning, letting the ashes fall onto the bird. "Our dear old friends have created something precious."

"Oh?" the woman stepped up beside him, glancing at the ashes. "And what is that, Dad?"

"An abomination," the man said, a greedy tone in his voice. "A _powerful_ and _useful_ abomination."

* * *

**To be continued…?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**As mentioned in the story, it takes place 12 years after season 3, and as of right now, Season 4 hasn't even been announced or confirmed, so if s4 does eventually get released, and debunks everything in this fic, that's why lol!**

**Anyway, thanks again for reading! Hoped you liked it so far! Let me know if you'd like me to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

They had been in Katolis for some time now, having crossed the border from Xadia to the human realms two weeks ago. In the distance, Callum could see the towers of the castle, and smiled, grateful to be close to home—and happy to be seeing Ezran and the others soon.

"High Mage," one of his traveling companions said. "We should stop for the night—and make the rest of the trip to the capitol in the morning."

"No," Callum answered, staring straight ahead. "We'll ride through the night—it's only six hours ride. We'll be there by midnight."

"Yes, High Mage," his companion said, sounding slightly crestfallen. They were all tired—Callum as well. But he was eager to sleep in his own bed, and not have to worry about sleeping on the cold hard ground again for some time.

By the time they reached the outskirts of the villages and city surrounding Katolis' castle he and Ezran called home, lights were already blown out, and he used a simple rune spell to light the way.

For a moment, he was worried that they wouldn't even be let into the castle at this time of night, but thankfully, they had been spotted from far away, and the gates were left open, though heavily guarded.

"High Mage," a voice greeted, appearing in step beside Callum's mount.

"Corvus," Callum said, glancing down at the man walking beside his horse. When they reached the courtyard, Callum dismounted, sighing, before glancing back at Corvus. "Is the king in bed already?"

"Yes," Corvus said, "He sent his greetings before retiring for the evening—and hopes you will join him for breakfast in the morning."

"Good," Callum said.

After a moment's pause, Callum continued, "How is the General?" He and Corvus walked towards the doors that led into the castle. "I have a letter for her from Queen Janai."

"The General will be most pleased," Corvus said, smirking slightly. "And what of yourself? How is the Captain of the Dragonguard?"

Callum stopped walking, coming to a sudden halt. Corvus stopped only a few steps farther. Corvus turned and gave Callum a quizzical look. "Is something wrong, High Mage?"

Callum let out a shuddering breath, looking down at his boots. He almost turned back many times—almost went back to the Storm Spire to see Rayla—to tell her what was on his mind. But as she sent no word after him after he had left…coupled with the fact tat she had rejected his proposal so clearly, he assumed she needed time apart from him. Time to think and gather her thoughts. That's what she had asked for, wasn't it?

"She's, uh, good," Callum said, his pleasant tone a little forceful. "Great, even—she's just like—perfect. But that's Rayla, you know, always…perfect."

He started towards the doors that led into the castle.

"You guys fought again, didn't you," Corvus said, under his breath, but Callum's ears had long been able to pick up words muttered quietly into the winds.

He didn't feel like talking about this with Corvus. Instead, he reached into his saddlebag and took out a package. "Take this to the general," he said, handing it to Corvus. "She'll want it as soon as possible, and I'll want to sleep as late as possible."

Corvus nodded, bowing and taking the package. Callum turned and headed up the steps, before turning to face Corvus again, only to find that the man had already gone. Callum shrugged, and entered the castle.

* * *

Rayla sighed, her legs hanging over the side of the cliff. Zym sat by her side, his large head resting on her shoulder. While skilled at flying now—he could not yet quite hold the weight of a grown elf or human while doing so. He let out a puff of air, and Rayla smiled as she felt her hair frizzle slightly, being so close to Zym's static breath.

"I just don't understand why he didn't come back," she said. "He should have gotten my letter by _now_. And word has reached me that he crossed the border safely…"

Zym whined slightly.

"I know, you miss him too—and Ezran. Me too," she looked down, at the clouds below. That was where she and Callum had first said 'I love you' to each other. To think it was already almost twelve years ago.

Zym lifted his head from her shoulder, and moved his head slightly around her, sniffing at her midsection. The dragon was enterally fascinated with her stomach once he realized she was pregnant. It seemed the dragonling could sense the child much like a mage could. Except Zym didn't have to touch her or use magic to do so.

Delighted, Zym pressed his cheek against her belly, making cooing noises.

"Enough of that," Rayla laughed, pushing Zym away playfully. Giving her a pouting expression, Zym sauntered off, most likely to find something to play with.

Rayla looked out at the sky ahead of her, placing a hand on her stomach. She was starting to show—slightly. Though with her thin, muscular frame, it was clearer than if she had a softer body. Her lower stomach was firmer than it usually was, and there was the beginning of a curve to her belly. She ran her hand across it, smiling softly, before the smile fell apart.

And Callum, for some reason, did not seem to care.

It was crazy. Callum, ignoring the fact that he was going to be father? How could he do such a thing? If she did not have proof he had crossed the border safely, and stopped in Lux Aurea on the way home, she would have thought something had happened to him. And if she was not captain of the Dragonguard, she would have gone after him, and knocked some sense into him or…or something.

Or perhaps he did not receive the message…no. The messenger birds of the Storm Spire never left their missions—they would go to any length to deliver their letters. There was _no_ chance it did not reach him.

He did not come back to her by choice.

It just…was so unlike Callum. She could hardly fathom it. And he had wanted to marry her so badly, too! Was he really that angry with her? Was he that hurt that she needed time to think about her answer?

What…what happened to make him abandon her—and their child—like this?

She _would_ go after him—go to Katolis, as soon as her allotted vacation time arrived. She couldn't go now, not for another four months at least—she couldn't abandon her duties as captain of the Dragonguard. But she could send another letter. But in four months she'll be close to term, and if the child even survived that long, it might not be wise or safe for the child or her if her tried to make such a long and dangerous trip that far along into the pregnancy.

She needed Callum to come to her.

She needed Callum to help her—to be with her. In case the child didn't survive, he deserved to be part of the journey for however long it lasted. And if the child did survive, if she managed to carry it to term and give birth…he deserved to be there too.

She would send another letter—and send this one straight to Katolis.

She drew her legs up to her chest, hugging them to her. "Callum, you ass," she whispered into the wind. "Please come back."

* * *

Callum woke up with a sneeze. Was he getting a cold? He groaned slightly as he sat up, blinking blearily into the dark room. It couldn't be early—he knew he must have slept in quite a few hours past his usual waking time, judging by the light peaking in through the curtains.

He yawned, stretching, before reaching out for Rayla, only to remember that he was in Katolis now, and Rayla was all the way back in the Storm Spire. Far, far away. On the other side of the world.

Deciding whether or not she even _wanted_ to marry him.

His heart contracted as he realized that wasn't even true anymore. She had flat out told him her answer. It was a resounding 'no'.

He let out a groan, falling back against the pillows, covering his eyes with the back of his hand. Why did what was supposed to be such a happy moment have to end…like that? What if that was it? What if…that was the end of _them?_

He swallowed hard, before sitting up again. He breathed in deeply, steadying himself, and clearing his mind.

He had his own duties to attend to, and—breakfast.

He was supposed to have breakfast with Ezran.

Callum threw the furs and blankets off himself and slid out of bed, quickly getting dressed and rushing out of his chambers, down the hall, up the stairs, and came to a thundering stop before the guards standing outside Ezran's chambers.

Breathing deeply, he put up a finger as one of the guards began to speak. "I'm," he panted, "Here to have breakfast…with…the king…"

The guards glanced at each other.

"The king had breakfast two hours ago," one of the guards spoke. "The king requests you join him in the throne room."

Callum nodded, still panting heavily, before standing up straight and adjusting his robes. "Right," he said, "Well, in that case I'll be…heading to the throne room, I guess."

He turned away from the guards, but not before catching them glancing at each other with raised eyebrows. Taking a moment to adjust his robes again, Callum left the hall and headed down the stairs.

When he reached the throne room, he found Ezran by himself—and a few guards, of course—And Bait…and Phoe-Phoe perched upon his broad shoulders. The small baby moon phoenix gave out a small squawk when she saw him, chirping attentively, and Ezran turned, and smiled broadly when he saw Callum approach.

"King Ezran," Callum said, bowing ceremoniously.

"High Mage," Ezran returned, nodding his head in good humor.

When Callum straightened, he blinked—always taken aback by how much Ezran resembled their father now that he was an adult, especially now that he was starting to wear his hair the same as their father did.

"What?" Ezran asked, chuckling, before turning back to the table before him.

"Nothing," Callum said, shaking his head. He joined Ezran at the table.

"How was your trip into Xadia?" Ezran asked, a jealous tone in his voice. Ezran was less free than Callum was these days, being king—and could only make his way into Xadia once or twice a year, usually for special occasions. He always tried to manage to come for the Zym's birthdays, and for the celebrations that occurred on the Day of Remembrance, when Xadia and Katolis and Duren remembered those who had fallen on the anniversary of the final battle twelve years ago.

Which was coming up, Callum remembered, his heart soaring at the thought of returning to Xadia, and then falling again when he realized that Rayla probably wouldn't be waiting for his return like she usually did.

He realized that Ezran was watching his face closely, a quizzical look on his own. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "You don't look very happy. Oh," he said, a sly smile on his face. "It's because you had to leave Xadia…or should I say…because you had to leave a certain _Moonshadow Elf?"_ he nudged Callum in the ribs suggestively.

"No, I mean…" Callum sighed. "That's…part of it."

That was _most_ of it, actually. But he didn't want to talk about Rayla right now.

"Yup, thought so," Ezran said, smirking at him. "You and Aunt Amaya are both so predictable—every time you return from Xadia you're both depressed and lovesick and oh-so-"

"_Ezran,"_ Callum interrupted, "That's not it. Now, what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Ezran didn't speak for a bit, watching Callum with a slightly worried expression. "What did you do?" he asked, finally.

"What do you mean?"

"You two fought again, didn't you?" Ezran crossed his arms. "I can always tell when you and Rayla have had a fight. So, what was it about this time? What did you say or do?"

"What?" Callum let out a bark of forced laughter at the injustice of Ezran's accusation. "What makes you think it was _my_ fault?"

"So you two did fight," Ezran sighed. "What was it about?"

"We…we didn't…I mean we did…Do you really have nothing better to do than gossip about my personal life?" Callum demanded, crossing his own arms and glaring at his younger brother.

"At the moment? No," Ezran said, crossing his arms again.

"Well, I don't feel like talking about it," Callum said, looking away stubbornly. "I have my own…_duties_ to attend to so if you don't have anything important to talk about then I'll just head over to my study and get to work."

Ezran's eyes widened. Bait let out a disgruntled growl, narrowing his eyes at Callum, and Phoe-Phoe gave out a sharp chirp. Clearly they also thought he was being unreasonable.

"In that case," Callum said, turning, "You can find me in my study if you need me."

He left, but not before he heard Ezran whisper to Bait and Phoe-Phoe, "You're right, Bait, it must be serious…"

Callum knew that Ezran wouldn't drop the issue anytime soon.

* * *

When Rayla returned that night from a light patrol, she found Uvyno waiting for her. "Queen Zubeia wishes to speak to you," he said, falling into step with her.

"Good," Rayla said. "I need to speak to her as well." Rayla stopped to look at the Earthblood Elf in the face. "Were you successful?"

Uvyno's face fell, and he lowered his head. "No," he said. "My scouts and I could find no trace of Yehven. I think he must be…"

Rayla sighed.

"I don't think he deserted—he was good at tracking, maybe even the best of all my people, but I don't think he would be good enough to escape all our eyes," Uvyno continued, as they began to walk back towards the Queen's chamber. "I think something happened to him. Something that made him disappear the way he did."

That was what Rayla was worried about. If there was a threat to the Queen Zubeia or Zym, Rayla's responsibility would only tighten. And her chances of getting to Katolis before it became too dangerous to travel would only lesson.

"We'll make one more mission to try to find him," she said. "Then I'll…"

They gazed at each other, before Uvyno nodded. "I understand," he said, bowing. He turned and left, leaving her at the entrance of Queen Zubeia's chamber.

She entered, and found both Zubeia and Zym waiting for her. Zym let out a thrilled warble, and bounded forward, nearly knocking her over in his eagerness to press the side of his head against her belly. She laughed, before realizing that Queen Zubeia was watching them with an amused expression.

Clearing her throat, Rayla gently pushed Zym away, and bowed before the queen. "Queen Dowager Zubeia," Rayla said. "What is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"I wanted to congratulate you," Queen Zubeia said, her voice kind and pleased. "Zym has told me, upon my return, that you are to have a hatchling of your own on the way. I am pleased."

Rayla smiled, straightening, before placing a hand on her stomach. "Yes," she said. "I am as well. But I am also worried, my Queen," she said. "For the child is"—

"Half human, yes, I assumed so," Queen Zubeia took in a breath, and Rayla could feel the air shift as the dragon did so. "As you know, humans and elves have difficulty making hatchlings of their own. There are many reasons, and some not yet known to us. But I believe it is in part because humans are not connected to a primal source…they do not have an arcanum. And therefore, a child who is both human and elf is stuck between both worlds…and cannot survive long without a stronger link to an arcanum…"

Rayla nodded. Ibis had told her such. That she might have a hope of carrying the child to term because of this. That her and Callum's child might have a stronger chance of surviving.

"But the father of your child _does_ have a connection to an arcanum," Queen Zubeia said, as if sensing Rayla's thoughts. "Despite being human. And so perhaps you will be successful, where so many others have never been."

Rayla swallowed hard. "I know," she said. "I hope so—it's...more than I could have hoped for. I never thought Callum and I could ever have had a child of our own." She looked down at herself, before looking up at Zubeia. "I am worried, though. What if I'm not successful? What if…"

"Child," Zubeia said softly. "Some things are up to fate—it would not be your fault, if something did happen. I do not mean to be harsh, but it will be a miracle if the child does survive. But," she added, "You have a greater chance than most in these situations. But do not blame yourself if the worst were to happen."

Rayla nodded, bowing again. "Thank you, Queen Zubeia."

"And your mate? When will he return?"

Rayla's face fell. "I am not sure if he is," Rayla said, scratching her cheek uncomfortably. "We…had a falling out."

Zubeia tilted her head, looking curious.

"We split up," Rayla said, sighing.

"Oh?" Zubeia sounded equal parts confused and perturbed. "He is your mate, is he not?"

"Well, humans are notorious for not having lasting relationships," Rayla said, shrugging. It wasn't quite fair of her to say that—some elves did not have lasting relationships either. But Elves lived longer, and so tended to be more careful with whom they married or spent their lives with than humans seemed to be.

Zubeia made a soft humming noise of agreement. "Still—the High Mage of Katolis is a loyal man…I do not see him forsaking you when you are carrying his hatchling."

Rayla's heart ached at those words. "Right," she said. "Well, I…would usually agree with that but…there's been no word from him. And I know he must have gotten my message about it…"

Realizing she was pouring out her personal issues to the _Queen Dowager of Dragons_, Rayla blushed furiously. "Anyway," she said. "There's other things I need to speak to you about, Queen Zubeia."

"Oh?" Zubeia brought her head down closer to Rayla. "What is it?"

"It's about our newest recruit—the Earthblood elf, Yehven. He…has disappeared. We can't find him."

"Ah," Zubeia frowned, drawing her head away from Rayla again. "Yes, Prince Azymondias told me about this as well."

"We have sent out many search parties," Rayla added. "But there is no sign of him yet."

"And you think he has deserted?" Zubeia asked.

"No," Rayla shook her head firmly. "I do not. I think something has happened to him. He's not the type to desert or run away."

"Happened to him?" Zubeia repeated, worried. "Speak clearly, Captain. What is it you are saying?"

"I think…someone, or…or _something_ has abducted him," Rayla said.

"Have you found any signs of a struggle?" Zubeia demanded, her voice growing increasingly alarmed.

"No," Rayla said. "But there are no signs that he ran away either. And no news from his village of his return."

Zubeia closed her eyes, before opening them. "We must be vigilant," she said. "I am afraid I cannot grant you leave to go to the human realms—not until we know that Prince Azymondias' life is not in danger. I am sorry, Captain Rayla."

Rayla bowed. "I understand, Queen Zubeia."

She straightened, and and left the dragon queen's lair, before heading back to her own chambers.

So…that was that. She couldn't leave the Xadia, or stray far from the Storm Spire. Not until she knew that all was safe and good. She would have to rely on another letter, and hope that Callum had it in his heart to come to her, instead.

She could only hope that this time he would come back for her and their child.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…?**

**Thanks for reading so far! And Huge thank you to everyone who left a review/comment on the first chapter :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

_My Beloved Callum…_

Rayla stared at the ink drying on the parchment before her, before crumpling up the piece of parchment and tossing it onto the ground.

_Dear Callum,_

She began again, before tossing that attempt to the ground as well.

Truth be told, she was rather…well, _not happy_ with Callum at the moment. She wasn't sure what exactly she needed to say to make him come back. Should she beg him to change his mind and return to her? Should she _demand_ that he return?

No, that would be…petty. And if he didn't come before when she had happily given him the news that he was going to be a father, he definitely wouldn't come if she_ demanded_ he return.

She should just be quick and to the point.

It was strange, she thought to herself, as she gave the finished letter to a Storm Spire messenger. It lifted into the air and flew towards the west. Callum…not coming back. Not even when he found out about their child. She wanted to believe that he never got the message—but that, too, made little sense.

Something was wrong—and it seemed to be _them._

She kicked at a small rock, watching it skid across the platform before it fell off the edge of the cliff. If this letter also did not garner any response from Callum, she would send another.

And then…

"Then, I'll probably give up," Rayla said, as Zym ambled over to her, sniffing at her belly. Zym glanced up at her, tilting his head curiously. "No, you're right, I won't," she sighed. She heaved a breath. "Callum _is_ being a _royal_ _jerk_, though."

She pressed a hand to her belly, smiling softly down at herself. She wondered what the child would be like. Would they be more human in appearance or elf? Would they have silver hair? Or brown like Callum's? Green or purple eyes? What sorts of markings would they have? Or would they have any at all?

The smile fell from her face when she remembered there was a chance she might never know the answer to these questions.

Zym whined, sensing her dip in mood.

"I'm okay, little one," she said, scratching him affectionately under the chin.

But she wasn't.

* * *

Callum sneezed, before rubbing his nose on his sleeve, and returning his attention to the ancient book he was reading. He had been in council meetings all morning, and was now, in his few free moments of the day, he was reading ancient Xadian texts that had been an anniversary gift from Rayla last year.

He frowned, glancing down at the books before him. He had practically devoured them when she had first given them to him—he wasn't sure why he was suddenly compelled to read through them again. Perhaps it was a reminder of what he and Rayla once had.

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. After a moment, he closed the book and stood up. He needed to distract his mind from Rayla. He needed to _stop_ thinking about her and ruminating about—

"So—_Rayla,"_ he heard Ezran say from the doorway.

Callum looked over, startled.

"What is going on with you two?" Ezran asked.

"I'm not in the mood for—"

"I mean, you're usually in poor spirits when you return from a visit to Xadia—but this is different. You won't even let me talk about her—or ask about her—and _you_ certainly won't talk about it. Since when has that ever been the case?"

"Ezran," Callum began, putting up a hand to try to stop the conversation. He really wasn't in the mood for an intervention.

"Did the two of you have a fight?" Ezran asked, crossing his arms.

"We…" Callum frowned, before nodding slowly. "We did have a fight."

Ezran rolled his eyes. "That's what happens when two hot-headed people like the two of you get together," he said, shaking his head with both amusement and annoyance.

"Well, not anymore," Callum said, bitingly. "We…we kind of broke up."

Ezran blinked. "You what?"

"We're not _together_ anymore," Callum said, sitting down heavily in his seat. "We had a huge fight—she didn't want to come to Katolis, I couldn't stay in Xadia...so we decide to break up. Permanently."

"You _what?"_

Callum glanced at Ezran, before looking down at his boots guiltily. He wasn't even sure who's idea it was at this point to break up permanently. It had all happened so fast, so…heatedly. If he hadn't had to leave right afterwards they could have talked it out—or at least talked _things_ out. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so wretched about the whole thing.

And Rayla seemed to be doing perfectly fine. She hadn't chased after him like he had hoped—there had been no word from her since he left the Storm Spire.

Ezran sighed. He walked over, leaning against Callum's desk. "Callum—tell me everything."

"We…you remember I was going to propose this time, right?" Callum asked.

"Yeah, and I told you not to be disappointed if she couldn't say yes," Ezran pointed out.

Callum's jaw tensed, and Ezran had the grace to look a little regretful at his words.

"Right," Ezran said, "Sorry. Continue."

"Well, I…proposed. And it…didn't go exactly how I thought—or hoped—would go," Callum continued. "Looks like you know Rayla better than me."

"Go on," Ezran prompted. "What happened next?"

"Well," Callum said, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. "She said what I think you can guess at this point. We had a fight, a few actually, about whether or not our relationship was more important than our duties to our people."

"Callum…" Ezran began, but Callum waved him silent.

"The truth is, neither of are willing to give up our responsibilities. And those responsibilities are too far apart from each other to make things work. So…it's probably for the best."

"Callum," Ezran repeated, his voice tense.

"What?" Callum snapped, annoyed. He looked up to see Ezran glaring at him. "What?" Callum asked, his voice softer and tired this time.

Ezran sighed. "Do you love Rayla?" he asked.

Callum blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Of course I love Rayla."

"And you want to be with her?" Ezran asked.

"Yeah, I mean—I want to be with her until the day I die—or she dies—but she'll probably outlive me by at least a few decades—"

_"Callum," _Ezran interrupted. "Stop being so whiney and just…_talk_ to her. Did you leave the Storm Spire shortly after you broke up?"

"Yeah," Callum said.

"Oh _Callum,"_ Ezran said, shaking his head slightly. "Listen, even if it _is_ a good idea for the two of you the end your relationship, which I personally don't think is the case—but say it is. You still need to talk about it. The two of you have been together for twelve years. You can't just end that sort of relationship and not…talk things through to be civil and make sure everyone's emotions and feelings are-" Ezran paused, before looking at Callum fully. "The two of you need to talk things through."

"You need to make sure this wasn't just a heat of the moment decision," Ezran continued, "And if it wasn't—if this was for the best, you still need to communicate about it. At least then you can still be friends."

Friends? That would certainly be better than never speaking to Rayla again. But he didn't want to be just friends. He wasn't to be husband and wife—he wanted to be a family with Rayla. He wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Write her a letter," Ezran said. "And if needed, I'll give you leave to go to Xadia again—if talking in person would be better."

"I can't," Callum said, "The harvest festival is in a few months—you know I can't miss that."

"True," Ezran noted. "But this is more important than that."

"We both know I can't miss the festival," Callum said a little forlornly.

"Then go after the festival," Ezran said, looking down at Callum sternly. "As your liege and king, I am ordering you to go to Xadia after the harvest festival and talk things through with Rayla."

Callum stared at Ezran, before nodding. "Thanks, Ezran."

"You're welcome," Ezran said, patting Callum on the arm. "Now, get some rest—you don't look like you've slept in a while. Or bathed—you definitely need to have a bath."

"Hey," Callum snapped.

"Just kidding," Ezran chuckled. He pushed himself off the desk and headed towards the door. "See at this afternoon's meeting."

"Right, see you," Callum said. He watched as the door closed behind Ezran, and smiled. He would write a letter to Rayla—and tell her that in a little more than three month's time he would be arriving at the Storm Spire to talk things through with her.

* * *

Ibis frowned, as he ran his hand along Rayla's stomach. Rayla felt her heart leap into her throat. "Is everything alright?" she managed to get out.

After long deliberation, in which Rayla thought she would either pass out from anxiety or beat Ibis to a bloody pulp from frustration, Ibis stood, dusting his hands off. "Everything is fine," he said. "The baby seems to be healthy."

Rayla let out a happy sigh of relief.

"You'll need to stop wearing your Dragon Guard armor until the baby is born soon," Ibis pointed out. "You'll start to noticeably show sooner than later—and the armor will get too uncomfortable."

"_If_ the baby is born, you mean," Rayla said.

"This is true," Ibis admitted. "But you are farther along than most get with a halfling child. It is quite possible the child will survive."

He returned to his desk, marking something down in one of his notebooks.

Rayla pulled down her tunic, before standing up.

"No news from Callum, then?" Ibis asked, his back to her.

Rayla's shoulders sagged slightly. A week since she sent the messenger had passed—and to be fully honest, it could be just now reaching Katolis. She won't know his answer until he replies by a crow message, most likely. The waiting was killing her.

"No," she said, a little more sharply than she had intended. "No, I haven't heard from him. I suppose he just doesn't…"

Doesn't what, though? It was impossible to fathom that Callum wouldn't care. Even if he was angry with _her_, Callum wouldn't abandon their _child_. He would at least acknowledge them. If she hadn't known he had safely arrived in Katolis, she would have thought something horrible had happened to him to prevent him from responding to her original letter.

"But it's okay," she said. "I don't—_we_ don't need him."

Ibis turned, frowning, and she knew it was because of her childish remark. She nearly blushed—she didn't know why she had said it. It was immature to speak that way, even if she wanted to shout it so loud from the summit of the Storm Spire that Callum would be able to hear it all the way from Katolis.

"Sorry, Ibis," she said, feeling ashamed.

"I'm not the one to say sorry to," Ibis pointed out. "And I'm not the one who owes you an apology."

"Right," she said. "Well, Callum's not responding to my letters…so…"

"It is a conundrum," Ibis agreed. "You sent one recently, though?"

"Yes," Rayla said, nodding.

"Then I hope this one will convince him to return to you and your child," Ibis said. "In the meanwhile, don't do anything too strenuous. Just because you've gotten farther in the pregnancy than most with a half-human child, you don't want to do anything that would put that at risk."

She nodded before heading out of Ibis' study.

* * *

As Rayla headed out of Ibis' study, she headed down the path that to the stairs that led to the top of the Storm Spire. She wanted some fresh air, and didn't want to risk running into the others—they all knew now that she was pregnant.

Their reactions had all ranged from thickly veiled disgust—most likely at the thought of procreating with a human—and concern. She hated how they all acted like it was a temporary thing, even though she knew it most likely would be. And not because the child had a chance of being born.

She sat down on the ledge, looking down at her stomach, before sighing deeply. She was starting to show, as Ibis had noted. It was a bit more noticeable now—though not through her clothing and certainly not when she was wearing her Dragon Guard armor.

She wasn't looking forward to not being able to wear that—she wondered if it would have been better for her to have returned with Callum to Katolis after all—she would be there, with him, and she wouldn't have to worry about being Captain of the Dragon Guard at least until the baby was born. But now, with Yehven missing and Zubeia's anxieties heightened, she had a duty to stay. She couldn't leave now.

Though she would be excused from patrols soon, and would be needed to avoid physical conflict, she was still needed to tactical reasons at the Storm Spire. She couldn't abandon her life's duty just to…

She placed a hand on her belly. Zubeia was sympathetic to Rayla's concerns, though Rayla never voiced them to the Queen. Perhaps it was because they were both mothers that Zubeia knew what Rayla was feeling.

Mothers.

Rayla was still having a hard time grasping at the concept that she was going to be a mother soon. A mother! She was both excited and petrified. And the fact that Callum was not here to experience it with her both saddened and infuriated her.

She knew something was wrong—there was no way that Callum would just…ignore her now. He might be angry with _her_, but he wouldn't ignore his duty as a father. It was just…so unlike Callum that she just _knew_ something was wrong. Was he alright? Had he gotten her second letter yet? When would he reply? Would he come back? Would he at least come when the child was born?

If….

_If_ the child was born…

Rayla bit her bottom lip hard when she felt it begin to tremble, wincing slightly as she fought back the waves of emotion that overwhelmed her. Callum might have broken down some of her walls over the years when it came to expressing her fear and grief, but she still felt shame to openly express it.

She stiffened, when she sensed someone approach the top of the Storm Spire. "Yes?" she said, and flushed when she heard the tremble of emotion in her voice. She cleared her throat, standing up, and turning to face the incomer. "Yes?"

Uvyno paused, before blinking a few times, then speaking. "I just wanted to remind you that we're going on patrol in a few minutes…" he glanced down her body, and back to her face.

She realized that she wasn't wearing armor—just normal clothing for her examination with Ibis. "Right," she said, turning away from Uvyno. "I'll be there in a few."

"Take…take your time," Uvyno said, a little uncertainty. She supposed he wasn't used to seeing her like this.

She heard that pregnancies made some elves, and many humans, more emotional. She had thought it was just a myth—but now she wondered if there was any truth to it, or if her bearing a half-human child would make her _more_ emotional than if she was just pregnant with an elven child.

Yes, that was it, she decided, wiping a traitorous tear before it could escape her eyes. That was the problem. It was the pregnancy. It was making her…weepy and annoying.

She cleared her throat, wiped her eyes one last time, and stood up, heading over to the stairs to head down to patrol.

* * *

Rayla flipped down from a tree onto her feet, landing on one of the large tree's roots. Making a slight face at her mindless blunder, she glanced down at herself, laying a hand on her stomach, and hoping the child was okay.

And Ibis had just told her not to do anything too physically strenuous.

She rolled her eyes at herself. Having a half-human baby inside her was starting to become an encumbrance in some ways. She couldn't back flip, forward flip, jump down form a high place, and sparring with her fellow dragon guard was starting to be a hindrance since most of them were so petrified of hurting her or the child that they only attacked her with half the speed and force they usually did. And that was if they agreed to spar with her at all.

She dusted off her hands, clearing her mind of the annoyances that came with being pregnant.

"Is everything okay?" Uvyno asked, landing beside her.

"Yeah, everything's _fine_," Rayla snapped. At Uvyno's unimpressed look, she added, a little sheepishly, "Sorry. It's just…I'm so tired already of having to take things so carefully lately…"

"Worth it, though?" Uvyno asked.

"Yeah," Rayla said, softly. "Yeah, it is. Even if…"

Even if the child didn't make it—if she wasn't able to carry it to birth…it was still worth it to have this bit of Callum with her. To know what it felt like to go through this.

"I'll stay here," Rayla said. "You go on ahead and finish the patrol."

"You're sure?" Uvyno asked.

"Yes," Rayla nodded. "I'll head back to the Storm Spire myself—we're not that far and even if I go carefully and slowly I should be there before the rest of you."

"Be safe," Uvyno said, patting her arm affectionately.

Rayla smiled as she watched him and the others jump into the trees and head away.

She let out a soft sigh, before heading back to the Storm Spire. Walking would take a while—but she was too anxious to go too fast or leap through the trees. There had never been a successful birth of a half-human child before, which meant she didn't know how many chances she could take. She was in uncharted territory, and she would just have be obnoxiously careful from now on.

In fact, she decided, trying to be more cheerful, it was a matter of—

She froze, realizing with a start that she was not alone. "Uvyno?" she asked, turning around and bent backwards quickly to avoid something sharp that flew her way.

Not Uvyno.

She jumped backwards, landing a little harder than she would have wanted to—but now was not the time to worry about that. She reached back, grabbing her weapons, activating them, and preparing for an attack.

"Who is there?" she called out, her voice firm.

There was a strange noise from the bushes in front of her—and for a quick moment, she worried it was an elf or human. Then, something stepped out from the trees, and quickly, she threw one of her daggers, when she realized it was not elf or human. It imbedded itself into the creature's chest.

Rayla took in a deep breath, before glancing over her shoulder to see a large spike imbedded in a tree behind her. She looked forward again, and stepped forward, slowly, weapons at the ready. As she approached the creature, she saw it was indeed something strange—it was a magical creature, but not like one she had ever seen.

Or more accurately, it was a magical creature that she _recognized, _but was almost unrecognizable. It was a mount—a mount that was oddly similar to the one that Yehven rode. Her eyes widened. She had just _killed_ Yehven's mount.

She closed her eyes, cursing under her breath, and reaching behind her for anything that would allow her to notify Uvyno and the others that she needed assistance.

"Where are _you_, Yehven?" she whispered, crouching down and poking at the mount's dead body.

There was something strange about this creature—it didn't look exactly the same as it had the last time she saw it. Not only was it looking a little worse for wear, and not because it was dead, there was something strange growing on it. Some kind of fungus. "I guess that Yehven hadn't been grooming you well," she noted, and frowned. Yehven treated this beastie like it was his child. He wouldn't let her get to the point of a fungal infection. Unless Yehven himself was dead. She couldn't bear to think of it.

She sighed, standing up. She would have to return here in the morning with the others and get the mount's body home. They would have a proper burial for it and hopefully, when, or if, they found Yehven, they would be able to…

She frowned, pausing in her steps. Why had Yehven's mount attacked her, though? That was strange…especially since the beast knew her well enough by now to know she was never a threat to it.

Hearing a rustling behind her, she turned, half expecting Uvyno or the others or even Yehven to have appeared behind her, and let out a yelp of surprise as another spike flew in her direction. Less than a second later, Yehven's mount charged her, very much no longer dead.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hoping to have Chapter 4 up soon :)**

**See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rayla jumped out of the way of the charging beast. She didn't have a chance to wonder how Yehven's mount managed to come back to life, for a moment later the creature turned and growled with a guttural noise unusual for its species and charged again.

She cursed loudly as she jumped out of the way again, and had to roll to land less jarringly. It was still too hard a landing for her liking. She placed a hand on her stomach worriedly. Fighting against something that intended to _kill_ her was most likely _not _something that was good for the baby.

Panic flared as the beast sprang for her again. If this kept up…

She slashed at its throat, not caring now if she killed it or not. It might be a precious pet of Yehven's, but it was trying to kill _her._

The creature let out a guttural scream, the noise gurgling into a sickening sound as the creature choked, dropping to the ground.

Rayla panted, standing up straighter and placing a hand on her belly again. She needed to get back to Ibis and make sure the baby was okay. That was her top priority. That…and to alert the other's at the Storm Spire about this creature.

She turned, about to head back, when the she heard something stirring behind her. She stopped, turning to look and saw, to her horror, that the creature had slowly, shakily, risen to its feet again. It was panting now, a grotesque, bubbling noise coming as it breathed through its cut throat. It clawed at the ground, ready to charge her again.

Rayla's eyes widened. It wasn't dead. Again.

This thing…_couldn't be killed_.

She swore loudly, before jumping into a tree. The creature sprang after her, and she was starting to think that she wouldn't make it back to the Storm Spire in time. After all, it was futile to keep fighting something that clearly couldn't be killed. That was the definition of foolish.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her, and she almost lashed out, panic engulfing her again, only to find that it was Uvyno. "Hold on," he said, grabbing her arm and leading her away. She heard fighting, and knew that the other members of the patrol were fighting off the beast.

"Let go!" she said, yanking her arm out of Uvyno's grasp. "What you guys doing here?"

"Saving you," he said. They didn't stop, they headed back to the Storm Spire.

"What about the others?" she asked. "Shouldn't we go back and help them? That thing…it doesn't _die, _Uvyno."

Uvyno stopped to look at her with a confused look. "What are you talking about, Rayla?"

"I mean…it literally _doesn't_ die. I've killed it _twice_ just now," she came to a sudden stop, and Uvyno quickly did the same. "We have to go back and help them—someone could get hurt if they don't know."

Uvyno nodded. "I'll go back and aide them—but _you,"_ he looked at her pointedly, and she saw his gaze slide down to her stomach before returning to her face. "You're going back to the Storm Spire, and you're not going on patrol again."

Rayla bristled with anger at the elf's tone. "Go help them," she said. "We'll address the fact you're not allowed to give me orders later."

She watched as Uvyno gave her an annoyed look, before heading back to the glen where the other dragon guards were fighting with the beast.

Rayla let out a shuddering sigh, before heading towards the Storm Spire, this time hoping she would get there without getting attacked again.

* * *

Zym seemed to have sensed her anxiety as she approached, for she heard someone shouting for him, and found herself nearly bowled over as he rushed down the spire path towards her. She dropped to her knees, panting slightly from her effect to both quickly and safely get herself back to the spire. He sniffed and snuffled and inspected her, worry pulsing through his every fiber.

"I'm okay, Zym," she said, running her hand across his forehead comfortingly. "But the others…"

"What happened?" one of her fellow dragon guards came rushing after Zym, stopping short and looking at her with worry and alarm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said. "The others will need backup tho—there's a monster—it won't die." She pointed in the direction she had come in, and instructed him on how to reach the others. He quickly left, and Rayla stood up.

She and Zym ascended as quickly as she dared, and when she reached the top of the spire, she entered and immediately went to Zubeia's chamber.

"My Queen," Rayla siad, bowing low before straightening. "I am here to report that there was an attack on our Eastern reaches."

Zubeia's form shifted, her countenance becoming alarmed. Her eyes shifted quickly to Zym, checking her son for any signs of distress or injury. When her anxieties seemed to have been reassured by Zym's obvious current safety and well being, she turned back to Rayla. "And you?" Zubeia asked. "What of you?"

"I am fine now, my Queen," Rayla bowed again, before frowning. "Many of the others are apprehending the beast who attacked us. I came back alone because of…"

"Of course," Queen Zubeia said. "I understand. What kind of beast attacked you?"

Rayla frowned, before feeling a stab of guilt. She wished she hadn't had to leave her fellow guards to deal with the beast…she did not want to wish she was not pregnant, but it was certainly…inconvenient to be Captain of the Dragonguard when one was so.

"It was Yehven's beast," she said, worry and apprehension creeping up her spine.

"The young dragon guard who joined us not long ago?" Zubeia asked, her head raising slightly in the air as she looked down at Rayla in alarm.

"Yes," Rayla said. "I'm afraid there is no mistake. But there was something strange about it—something…not alive. I killed it, twice. It should have died both times but it did not. And," Rayla paused, finally having a chance to gather her thoughts and comprehend _what_ had happened while on patrol. "There was something strange about it—as if it _was_ already dead. It looked terrible, in any case. Almost as if it were dead, but also not. Dead, but alive."

Zubeia looked increasingly alarmed. "The prince will stay in the Storm Spire," she said. "Send word to the other elven establishments about this, in case such creatures arrive at their doorsteps as well. And the human kingdoms," she added. "They will be less equipped to deal with such things."

"Of course, Queen Zubeia," Rayla bowed yet again after the Queen gave her command. "If it is alright, I will go see Ibis—I had to fight more vigorously than I would have liked…I need to make sure…"

"Of course," Zubeia said, nodding her head in acknowledgement. "Go…check your health. But do not delay in sending the messages."

Rayla nodded, before turning and hurrying to Ibis' chambers, Zym in tow. She reached up to knock on Ibis' door, when it opened suddenly. Ibis stood in the doorway, blinking blearily at her, before motioning for her to come into the room.

She did, beginning to remove her armor. "What brings you to my chambers in such a frenzied state?" Ibis asked, watching as she undressed down to her civvies.

"I was on patrol," she said, dropping the last piece of her upper armor onto the floor. She sat in a chair, lifting up her shirt to expose her stomach. "I got attacked. The others are still out there but…I'm worried about…"

Ibis blinked in surprise, before coming forward and knelling beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You have no wounds?"

"No," Rayla said. "_I _am fine, but…I'm worried about the baby, Ibis. What if something had happened to it?"

"We might know already if that were the case," Ibis noted, before pressing his hand against her stomach, and she felt the warm glow of magic seeping through her skin. He closed his eyes, concentrating. "The child seems fine, but we will keep a close eye on things. For now, it would be best for you to not go on patrol anymore."

Rayla nodded. "If we get attacked again, I'll have to," she said, as Ibis stood and began to walk away.

He stopped, turning to look at her with a somewhat blank expression.

"It's just, I'm the captain—i can't let my fellow guards go out and endanger themselves alone just because…"

"You're pregnant," Ibis said, before sighing. "But ultimately, it is your choice to make."

She knew she would stay in the Storm Spire as much as possible. She did not _want_ to endanger her child…and she did not _want_ to do anything that would but the child at risk. But…she still had her duty. And protecting Zym and Queen Zubeia was her utmost responsibility.

"But the child is alright for now?" she asked, praying that the child was indeed alright.

Ibis nodded. "For now—come back tomorrow morning and I will check again. We should have you checked a few times a day until the situation has stabilized."

Rayla nodded. "Thank you, Ibis."

She rose, heading towards the doors, before she heard Ibis call her name. She turned, and saw him pointing towards the floor, at he armor she had left haphazardly sprawled around.

"Right," she said, a little abashed, walking back to gather her armor up.

By the time she reached her own chambers, she was exhausted. She wanted to sleep for an age, but instead, she sat down at her desk, sighing, before taking pieces of parchment and starting to write. She wrote to all the elven leaders first, they were the ones who were most likely in immediate danger. Then she wrote to the human kingdoms, leaving Katolis for last.

She stared at the piece of paper before her, before sighing again. It only made sense that she write to Ezran first—after all, he was king, not Callum. And she wasn't particularly interested in being ignored by Callum _yet again._

_King Ezran,_ she wrote, _I am writing you on behest of Queen Zubeia. I am writing to inform you of an attack near the Storm Spire. The creature was once the mount of one of our guards, which is why I was so alarmed when it attacked me. It was both alive and dead, and seemed unable to be killed. I am waiting for my fellow guards to return to get more information, and will send along any news we have, gather, or obtain._

_I hope you are well,_

_I miss you._

_\- Captain Rayla of the Dragonguard_

She heaved a breath, before standing up and bringing the letters to the top of the Storm Spire, where the messenger birds and Shadow Hawks awaited her. She gave the letters to the messenger birds, who quickly took off into the air, and then fired the Shadow Hawks with the letters to the elven leaders.

She watched as they all flew off in various directions, before walking back down the steps to her room. She wouldn't go to sleep yet—not until she knew for sure that her fellow guards were back and safe, even if she was exhausted beyond belief.

She just hoped that this letter would find itself to Ezran soon—and that he would respond to her, even if his brother had resolved never to.

* * *

"Should we shoot them down?" the white-haired, but yet young, woman asked, lifting her arm and pointing her hands towards the various birds and Shadow Hawks flying away from the Storm Spire, ready to strike them with Dark Magic. "We'll have to act fast if we want to get them all."

"No need," her father replied, waving his hand slightly to indicate that there was truly no reason to take action. "Let them reach their destinations. That will be for the best."

"But…" the woman began, lowering her arm, "What if the elf wrote to Callum again? What if Callum finds out about the baby _this_ time?"

"That, Claudia, no longer matters," the man said, a sinister smile spreading across his face. "Soon, both she and the child will be in our hands. He will never reach the Spire in time to ever see her again, or ever see his child."

He turned and headed back into the cave, his daughter gazing at the sky for a moment longer, before following him inside.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Oooh? What could be their sinister plan for Rayla and the baby? You'll have to read on to find out ;)**

**Sorry for the mini hiatus! I'll hopefully have chapter 5 up soon :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Callum stared out the window absentmindedly, before realizing that he had been doing so for at least five minutes. Blinking a few times to wake himself up, he returned to his desk, sitting down and looking at the piece of parchment he had been working on before getting up to sorrowfully stare out the window.

It had been months since he left the Storm Spire—and it would be another few months until he was able to return to Xadia.

He sighed.

He hated how _hung over_ he was over this—but this was about _Rayla. _How could he _not_ be distraught over the fact that their twelve year relationship ended so…

Terribly.

Not that he had ever hoped it _would_ end. He had, of course, hoped and assumed that one day they would get married…adopt some children…and live happily ever after.

He snorted in indignation.

He was a fool.

He sighed, his annoyed mood falling as quickly as it had risen. He picked up his quill, dipped it into the inkwell, and heaved a breath.

He did find it surprising that Rayla had not written him once since he left the Storm Spire…but then again, they left each other ons such sour terms, he was sure she was just passive aggressively telling him to sod off by not writing back to him.

Sighing again, he ran a hand over his face. What was keeping her from writing back to him? He felt a flurry of worry inside him, hoping, not for the first time, that she was alright and nothing had happened to her that would prevent her from replying to his letters.

Shaking his head quickly to remove those worrisome thoughts, he assured himself that Rayla was the most capable person he knew. And there was no danger near the Storm Spire _these_ days.

She must just be ignoring him. She never did like to talk about her feelings—even if she had vastly improved in that department over the years.

Groaning, he sat back in his chair, lounging slightly in self pity, and trying to decide what to write. He could write that he was returning to Xadia after the festival—and that he would stop by the Storm Spire to see Zym. And her. Or did that sound too desperate?

_No._ He shook his head again. _At times like these, it was better to sound desperate. _

He quickly wrote the letter, stood up, and headed out of his study to the rookery, where he delivered the letter to be set out. He returned to his own chambers, but when he arrived, he found someone waiting for him.

"If your'e here to scold me, Ezran already has," he informed his aunt, who stood glaring at him. "What?" he asked, tilting his head.

His aunt rolled her eyes, before signing: _I'm not here to talk about Ezran._

"I figured as much," Callum muttered, walking past her. Or…tried to. With the speed and strength almost inhuman, she grabbed him by the arm and pushed him into one of his chairs. Surprised at the aggressive action, Callum stared up at her in confusion and slight apprehension. "What's gotten into _you?"_ he asked, frowning.

She narrowed her eyes, before signing, _What's gotten into me? What's gotten into _**_you?_**_ Your parents didn't raise you to be _**_a coward._**

He blinked a few times, confused now more than ever, before realizing that someone was banging on his door. Relieved that he had an excuse to get away from Amaya's strange and uncalled for accusations, he rose from his seat and answered the door.

A young squire stood there, out of breath. The boy bowed and said, panting, "King Ezran wishes to see the both of you in the throne room. Urgently."

Callum and Amaya glanced at each other, and Amaya had a solemn look on her face, as if she already knew what this was about. She sighed. _You'll see,_ she signed to him. She walked past Callum, nodding her head to indicate he should follow her.

With her back to him, he wasn't able to converse with her and ask her why _by the fates_ she accused him of being a coward in such an insensitive way.

When she had heard he had broken up with Rayla, Aunt Amaya had been…sympathetic. She had even been disapproving of them breaking up, as she had grown to be fond of Rayla over the years.

He wondered what he had done to anger his aunt. What could he had possibly done between now and breakfast that would cause his aunt to blow up at him like that?

"Good, you're finally here_," _Opeli said, as Amaya and Callum entered the throne room.

Amaya went to stand with Gren, who seemed to have been waiting for her, while Callum stood across from Ezran. They all stood around the tactical map table, and Callum noted that in addition to Opeli, Ezran, Gren, Amaya and himself, Soren and Corvus were present as well, as well.

"What is this about, Ez?" Callum asked.

"Bad news from Xadia," Soren said, handing Callum a letter. "Looks like the Storm Spire was attacked."

Callum felt his arms go number with shock and and fear, accidentally letting the letter fall from his hand and float to the ground.

"Hey," Soren said, a touch grumpily, reaching down and picking it up. "I know this is bad news but there's no need to—"

"Is she okay?" Callum grabbed Soren's arm tightly, and Soren looked at him with surprise on his face at the intense reaction. "Rayla—is she—"

"Rayla is fine," Ezran interjected, "From what I can tell from her writing."

Callum quickly let go of Soren and took a step backwards to steady himself. His body felt weak, pulsing with anxiety and fear. "What happened?" he asked. "What about Zym? Is he alright? And Queen Zubeia?"

"All fine," Ezran said, putting his hands up in a calming manner. "The attack was while they were on patrol, so…it wasn't actually _at_ the Storm Spire."

Ezran paused, his expression turning slightly perturbed. "But I'm just a little confused. Rayla writes that the creature was not…_alive_."

Callum blinked, and looked around the room, where everyone had expressions varying from concerned to confused.

"That is why we need you, High Mage," Opelia said. "We need you to do some research and see if Katolis has any records of any creatures that can come back from the dead—or move while dead."

Callum blinked a few more times. "You're serious?" he asked. "A creature that can come back from the dead and move while _dead_? Are you sure?"

"Rayla seems fairly sure," Ezran said. "Read for yourself." He motioned for Soren to give Callum the letter again.

Callum took it, looking down at the parchment. He recognized Rayla's handwriting, and the sight of it caused his hands to almost shake. By the fates he missed her.

_King Ezran,_ _I am writing you on behest of Queen Zubeia. I am writing to inform you of an attack near the Storm Spire. The creature was once the mount of one of our guards, which is why I was so alarmed when it attacked me. It was both alive and dead, and seemed unable to be killed. I am waiting for my fellow guards to return to get more information, and will send along any news we have, gather, or obtain._

_I hope you are well,_

_I miss you._

_\- Captain Rayla of the Dragonguard_

"Not very descriptive," Soren noted.

"She was probably rushed," Corvus said. "We should be on the lookout for any additional news from Xadia.

Callum's first thought was that he was relieved that Rayla was alright. The second thought was that she did not mention _him_ in the letter at all. She had even written to Ezran saying that she _missed him._ Did her first letter to Katolis have to be a letter to _Ezran?_

He immediately felt guilty at his jealousy and pettiness. He should just be relieved she was not hurt—or at least, well enough to write a letter. He felt another few flurries of worry. What if she was injured somehow?

"When did this arrive?" Callum asked.

"Last night, apparently," Ezran said. "But it only arrived in my hands today."

Callum nodded. "Was this what you were talking about?" he turned to face Amaya. "Before? In my study?"

Amaya made a stern face, before starting to sign, and being present this time, Gren translated.

"Janai wrote to me as soon as her letter from Rayla arrived in Lux Aurea—and wrote me to warn me as well," Gren translated for Amaya. "She received the same news. But I did not call you a coward because of that."

Gren frowned, glancing at Amaya in confusion, while Soren just nodded his head as if, even without context, Callum being called a coward was standard procedure.

Callum, noticing this reaction from Soren, felt his ire heighten. "And why am I a coward again?" he asked Amaya, turning to look at her again.

"Because you abandoned them," Gren spoke the last words slowly, confusion emanating from the poor man, while Amaya's signing was angry and hard. It was unusual for Gren not to imitate Amaya's emotions in his translations, but it seemed her unusual anger for her nephew confused even him. "Because you abandoned Rayla when she needed you. Janai told me all about it in the letter that arrived today."

"Abandoned her?" Callum felt anger flash through him like lightning. "Is that what she told Janai? Because it took two to break us up. Me _and_ Rayla. I didn't abandon her, I—"

"You should have at least written back to her," Amaya signed angrily, Gren translating and looking between Amaya and Callum as if worried the general might physically attack her own nephew.

"Written ba—" Callum was furious now. Written back? Written_ back?_ To _which_ letter, exactly?

"How dare you abandon them," Amaya signed while Gren translated, her hands practically slapping together in her anger.

"Them?" Callum demanded. "Who is _them?"_

"Rayla," Gren translated for Amaya, Amaya's eyes narrowing in fury as she glared at Callum. "And your…" Gren's eyes widened, his words trailing off in surprise.

Gren slowly looked at Callum, who stared at his aunt's hands, his heart pounding so hard in his chest and neck that he almost couldn't hear Ezran's words when Soren asked what was going on.

"Callum," Ezran began, looking at Callum cautiously and confused. "What does Amaya mean?"

When Callum responded, his voice cracked slightly. "Child?" he asked. "That's…that's not possible."

"There has never been a haf-elven human before," Opeli said, frowning. "Are you sure you did not misunderstand Queen Janai's letter, General Amaya?"

Corvus looked contemplative. "But if it _were_ possible…" he began, "It would make sense for the human parent to be a human with the connection to the arcanum."

Child.

Child…

_Child._

There was no mistake. Amaya wouldn't lie about something like this, nor say it in such a confirmed way if she had _any_ doubt.

Rayla was _pregnant._

* * *

**_To be continued…!_**

**So, Callum finally knows now! Also sorry for the long hiatus—let me know if you're still interested in reading more of this story and I'll try to get chapter 6 up soon :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Callum didn't realize that someone was saying his name until he blinked a few times and realized that everyone was staring at him with concerned looks.

Callum personally felt an overwhelming need to sit down. But as there were no chairs nearby, he lowered himself to the floor, sitting there and trying to wrap his head around what had just transpired.

Rayla was pregnant.

_Pregnant._

But…that was impossible. There was no way a human and an elf could create a child…

No. That was not quite true…

There had been pregnancies recorded before between elves and humans, but none to Callum's knowledge that lasted until birth. So Rayla really could be pregnant. And with _his_ child.

But…

"How long ago?" he croaked out.

"What?" Gren said, though Callum wasn't looking at him, and couldn't be sure if he was translating for Amaya or just answering Callum himself.

"How long ago did Janai hear that Rayla was…" he almost couldn't bring himself to say the words. It was too real—too…

Rayla was _pregnant_.

Though human-elven pregnancies were rare in an of themselves, he was sure he was the father—Rayla wouldn't lie to anyone about something like that…and…

"How long?" he demanded, standing up quickly and taking a step towards his aunt.

"A month ago," Amaya signed, Gren translating. "Rayla wrote to Janai to tell her a month ago."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Callum asked, his voice breaking in his distress.

Ezran frowned. "That's true," he said. "It doesn't sound like Rayla to just…not tell someone they're going to be a parent, even if she _is_ mad at them."

Amaya frowned as well, looking around the room. "Janai reported to me in her letter that arrived today that Rayla had sent you many letters, but you never responded."

"Never—" Callum felt his breath catch in his throat. He tried to swallow, but seemed unable to do so—or to breath, for that matter. He felt panic bubble up in his throat, blocking everything.

"Callum?" Ezran was at his side in an instant. "Are you alright?"

Callum took a few steadying breaths, closing his eyes and focusing on the sky arcanum. After a few moments—or minutes, he couldn't be sure—he felt himself calm down enough to breathe properly, and after a few more moments, he could speak.

"If none of my letters are reaching the Storm Spire—and Rayla has been writing me and none of her letters have been reaching me…then someone must be deliberately blocking them from reaching their destinations," Callum said.

Ezran nodded his head, before frowning. "I don't doubt it," he said, sounding troubled, "But how then did Rayla's letter reach Janai?"

"It's almost like someone specifically doesn't want _you_ to know that Rayla is knocked up," Soren noted, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Everyone turned to look at him. Callum heaved another breath, before speaking. "But what would keeping Rayla from telling me she's pregnant serve _anyone? _What could that possibly accomplish?"

Opeli spoke up, looking slightly disturbed. "A half-elven human might be a concern to many people," she said. "Perhaps there are radical elves who don't like the idea of a half-human elf. There's never been such a being before, that we know of. It's also possible that…" she let out a concerned breath. "We don't know what this child will be like—what powers they will have, if any. If they have a connection to a primal source…What if someone wants to…_use_ the child?"

"What do you mean _use_ the child?" Ezran asked, turning to look at Opeli with a perturbed look on his face. "How would they _use_ a _child_?"

"To study?" Opeli suggested. "For…dark magic, perhaps."

"No," Callum shook his head. "Why would anyone use a person for dark magic?"

"Most people who use dark magic don't see elves as people," Corvus pointed out. "So despite being half human, any dark magic user might still see the child as, well, _not a person."_

"But it's just a child," Ezran said, looking horrified. "And as it's only half elf, how could it…"

"Like I said, we have no idea what a half-elven human might be like," Opeli said. "The child might literally be half elf, half-human, or…it could be something else entirely."

Callum let out a shuddering breath—both in horror at the thought of any such thing happening to his child, but also at the knowledge that this whole time, since he left the Storm Spire months and months ago, Rayla has been _alone_. "I need to go to Xadia," he said, looking at Ezran. "I know I promised that I would stay until the festival was over but—"

"Go," Ezran ordered, "You need to go, Callum. You need to be with Rayla."

"I agree," Opelia said, surprising Callum slightly, for Opeli was usually a stickler for the rules and he had expected her to insist he stay for the festival. "There has never been a successful human-elf pregnancy before. You need to go and be with her, in case…"

Callum's eyes widened slightly.

Opeli was right.

There had never been a successful pregnancy between an elf and a human…what if their child didn't make it? Even more cause to go to the Storm Spire immediately.

"Corvus," Ezran said, turning to the man next to him. "You'll go with him—as well as four guards and two servants."

"What? No," Callum objected loudly. "That many people will just slow me down."

"And what are you expecting to do?" Ezran asked, raising an eyebrow sternly. "Fly there on your mage wings?" Ezran looked suddenly furious. "Don't you remember what happened to Phoe-Phoe when she flew from Katolis to Xadia?"

"But that—"

"No," Ezran's voice was angry and forced. "I know you want to get there as soon as possible—but you are my brother and Katolis' High Mage. You will not recklessly throw your life away to rush there. You will travel on foot or horseback as usual. You will arrive when you arrive."

"But what if the Storm Spire is attacked again?" Callum demanded, panic rising in his throat again.

"Queen Janai has sent some of her best warriors to go defend the Storm Spire," Amaya signed, and Gren nodded his head in agreement as he translated. "Nothing will happen to Rayla _or_ your child."

Callum's jaw clenched. "I have to go as quickly as—"

"You do this my way," Ezran said, firmly, "Or as your king I forbid you from going."

Callum turned to look at him in shock, before Ezran sighed, and motioned for Callum to follow him. "Come with me," he said. "Soren and General Amaya, prepare the army for defense, in case whatever attacked the Storm Spire comes this way. Corvus, prepare to leave with Callum—and Opeli, write to the other human kingdoms. You," he pointed sternly at Callum, "You come with me."

Callum felt like punching Ezran, but followed him out of the throne room to a private side room. "What is your problem?" Callum demanded angrily.

"You," Ezran spun around. "I know you're upset that Rayla is pregnant and in danger and that you're so far away—but you have to be smart about this, Callum.

"But—"

"No buts," Ezran said, poking Callum hard in the chest multiple times. "I'm not saying you can't go—in fact, if you didn't go I'd disown you as my brother." He lowered his hand and sighed. "It's just…you can't be reckless. You have to go safely. And you _do_ need people with you—after all, there's some kind of…_un_dead monsters out there. Originally I had wanted you to do research on what kind of monsters these were—in case Katolis has any records of such things, but…obviously going to Rayla and your child is more important."

"Glad you realize it," Callum muttered.

"Look, normally I would be _thrilled_ at the idea of being an uncle," Ezran said. "And I am! I've always wanted you and Rayla to have a family and children for me to spoil." Ezran took in a deep breath, "You're not the only one is who scared out of their life for Rayla. Rayla isn't just your old girlfriend to me, she's a _sister_ to me—I love her _so_ much, and trust me, I wish I could go with you and support her during this time as well. But I'm the King of Katolis. And you are High Mage of Katolis. I am letting you go to her because that is the right thing to do. But you have to look after yourself as well—you are Mage of Katolis, Callum. You have—"

"_Don't_ say responsibilities," Callum interjected. "That's what got me into this whole mess."

"It's true though," Ezran said, softly. "You are the High Mage of our country and people. You do have responsibilities. To me, to them, to our lands. But you also have a responsibility to Rayla. I'm just asking that you not be an idiot and hurt yourself in your effort to get there. I'm sure Rayla will understand that you'll be there when you get there. You can write a letter and it'll get there before you in any case, and then she'll know that you're on your way."

"Right," Callum said, breathing a little more steadily now. As much as he hated to admit it in this moment, Ezran was right. He did need to be a bit more responsible. "I'll write her to tell her that I'm coming, and then we'll leave immediately afterwards."

"Good," Ezran said. "And…I'm planning on coming as soon as the baby is born," he said. "I've always wanted to be an uncle, you know. And I want to be there for Rayla, too."

Callum nodded, before turning and heading out of the room.

"And Callum?" Ezran asked, prompting Callum to pause in the doorway. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Callum said, smiling softly, despite his anxieties and worries.

* * *

Viren looked out across the sky. From his vantage point on this cliffs edge, he could see the Storm Spire. He smiled—knowing that soon, the time they had been waiting for would come.

"Dad?"

He turned and walked back into the cave, walking through it's myriad of tunnels until he reached an inner chamber where Claudia had called him from. "What is it, Claudia?"

"We need to act fast," Claudia said, looking worriedly at the large cocoon before them. "I think it's going to need to come out soon."

"I think you're right," Viren said, breathing out with an air almost of…excitement. "And when he does, we'll be ready."

"But we're not," Claudia said, turning around to look at her father with worry. "We don't have the baby yet."

"But we will," Viren said, turning away from Claudia to walk to the make-shift balcony edge on the other side of the room.

Viren looked out across a chamber filled with magical beasts and elves. They all sat and lay, completely still. It looked as if a battle had occurred here, and no one had bothered to move or bury the dead.

In fact, it looked like the dead had been there for some time…for a strange type of moss, fungus-like, was already growing on their unkempt bodies.

Somewhere in the midst of corpses, on one of the bodies, a hand twitched.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...?**

**Sorry for the mini hiatus! I know this is a short chapter so if any of y'all are interested in reading more I'll try to get Chapter 7 up in the next few days :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rayla paced the room, before pausing and pressing a hand against the now _not-so-subtle_ roundness of her belly. She rolled her eyes as she saw two of her fellow guards glance over at her worriedly. "I'm _fine_, you ninnies," she muttered loudly enough for them to hear. "Don't be acting like I'm some dainty helpless damsel."

She continued to pace the room.

The reinforcements from Lux Aurea were to arrive any day now—and Rayla was at her wits' end trying to get everything in order. Though she hated to admit it, she felt as though things were not quite up to _standard_ as they usually were ever since she had gotten pregnant. Was it the actual state of being pregnant? Or was it the bad breakup between her and Callum hat caused her to lose her edge slightly? Or the chaos of an unknown, undead enemy lurking out there just beyond her reach and out of her ability to quell?

Or could it just be the stress of all of it at once.

"Rayla."

There had been no attacks since that night—so perhaps there had been only that one creature—perhaps there _were_ no other threats of its kind.

While the creature wasn't…dead…per say, her dragon guard had to chop it into pieces, and thankfully it wasn't able to put itself together. It still twitched, however, as if there was some sort of will in its fibers to keep moving. Whatever it was, Rayla felt it had to do with the fungus growing on it. The _only_ parts of it that continued to twitch even after dismembering was exclusively the parts that had excessive amounts of fungi growing on and in it. She had, of course, instructed all her guards to be particularly careful when inspecting it. And Ibis, too, of course.

"_Rayla_."

She stopped short, looking over at Javina, one of her fellow guards. She was staring intently at Rayla. "What?" Rayla asked, her voice snappish after being rudely taken out of her ruminating thoughts.

"Don't you think you should be resting? Instead of pacing with your weapons in hand?" Javina pointed at the javelins in Rayla's hands.

"Oh," Rayla looked down at her hands, realizing for the first time that she had taken them out and was automatically practicing with them. "Habit," she said, with a nonchalant shrug, closing the javelins and placing them back in their spot on her back

"Ibis had told you that you needed to be on bed rest," Javina said.

Rayla scoffed loudly, rolling her eyes. "Ibis also said that exercise is good for the baby. So which is it?"

"Still," Javina said. "I think it would be best for you to be resting…"

"Why?" Rayla asked, resuming her pacing, now determined not to rest. She was too anxious—and the Lux Aurea reinforcements could technically be arriving any moment—which meant that she needed to be _on her feet_ just in case.

If she was napping _in the middle of the day_ when they arrived…

"How far along are you?" Javina asked.

Rayla paused at that, thinking. "Ibis thinks almost seven months," Rayla said. She looked down at herself. She looked—and felt—_huge._ Elven pregnancies lasted about ten and a half months on average, sometimes a bit longer or shorter depending on the pregnancy and type of elf. But this babe was half _human_. Who knew how short a time she would be pregnant for.

Both if she was able to carry the child to birth or not.

But Ibis felt that there was a good chance she might carry the child to term—after all, she had officially carried a half human child longer than anyone else had managed to.

She pressed a hand to her belly again. Six and a half months is about when elven children started to move, and from her research, if she were pregnant with a child who was fully human, the child should have started kicking long before now.

She felt worry pulse through her. Perhaps Ibis and Javina were right. Perhaps she should rest—after all, she shouldn't do anything that could endanger the child, and while being stuck in the Storm Spire was starting to make her go stir crazy, she knew she should be more careful.

If Ibis instructs her to go on bed rest…

Then…

_He can sod off_.

She sighed, walking over to the table where Javina was seated at, and sat down slowly to accommodate her belly. "I feel like I'm going crazy," she said. "It's been seven months. Of course, I didn't know for some of that. And… It's been over six months since Callum left." She flicked with her finger at a crumb on a plate left from the recent meal that had yet to be cleaned. She would have a stern talking to with her guards about cleaning up after meals. After all, if the Lux Aurea reinforcements arrived and the Storm Spire was in this sort of state….

"Javina," Rayla said, sitting up straighter. "Tell Uvyno and Haava to come and finish cleaning up."

"Right away," Javina said, nodding and standing up smartly. The elf was halfway to the door out of the mess hall when she paused, looking back at Rayla. "Do be safe—that child means more than just your child with the human mage. It represents that unity between elves and humans are possible after all. That we aren't as different as we think."

With a soft, encouraging smile, Javina turned and left the room.

Rayla heaved a sigh, before looking down at her belly, protruding out onto her legs. She had asked Ibis if it were possible she was carrying twins—she felt so huge and in the mirrors she had to stop and stare, her belly was beyond noticeable now. But Ibis had assured her she was pregnant was just one child.

"Most likely humans grow faster in utero, since they're born a good month or two sooner than elven babes," Ibis had told her a month ago. "And from what I've heard, human infants come out bigger."

_That_ had extensively been an anxiety for Rayla ever since she had heard those words. Come out bigger? What in Xadia did _that_ mean. She wasn't particularly looking forward to finding out. Ibis had figured that human infants have to put on more weight in the womb since they don't have a link to an arcanum like elves do, so they're entirely reliant on the environment and their parents. Rayla didn't quite see the correlation, but then again, she wasn't a mage like he was.

But still.

She wasn't looking forward to pushing out an infant not entirely designed to come _out_ of her.

Rayla sighed, and stood up, very slowly. Though she still had a good sense of balance as always, she found her movements were greatly hindered by her quickly growing belly, and she was not accustomed to it. Neither was her skin—nor her back and joints. She _ached_ everywhere.

"Callum…" she muttered to herself, feeling the immature urge to be annoyed with the man who put her in this situation.

She leaned against the table, pressing another hand against her belly, waiting and wishing for any sign the baby was alive in there. She visited Ibis two times a day at least to get checked on—and every time Ibis told her that the child seemed to be healthy, and was at the very least _alive._ Those were the most important things.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts from her anxieties, she walked out of the mess hall, not wanting to be there when Uvyno and Haava arrived to finish cleaning up in case she got roped into helping them.

* * *

Callum sat down next to the tree trunk, as the servants and guards began to set up camp. Corvus stopped next to him, handing him a leather canteen. "Here," he said. "You look parched."

"Thanks," Callum said, accepting the canteen. He drank his fill, before handing it back to Corvus.

"I know you don't want to stop, but we can't travel through the dark."

"I know," Callum said, a little bitterly. "After almost two weeks, I'm well aware."

They were almost in Xadia—and then it would be about another two or three weeks, depending on which route they were able to take, before they reached the Storm Spire. If they kept going at this rate, it might take longer. He couldn't stand it. He needed to get to the Storm Spire _before_ the baby was born. What was he supposed to do if the baby was born before he even managed to get there? How could he face Rayla then?

He kicked himself mentally for what seemed like the millionth time since finding out that Rayla was pregnant. He felt helpless and infuriated that somehow—by some design of some kind, he was kept from knowing that he was going to be a father.

And now…it could be too late.

After all, like most half human, half elven pregnancies, the child might not even…

No.

He couldn't think like that.

He needed to clear his head of these kind of thoughts, and only focus on getting to the Storm Spire as soon as possible. There was no way around it. He would be there, regardless of when he arrived, regardless of what happened, to be there for Rayla. That was the most important thing.

He needed to be there for Rayla. He needed to make this all right. To tell her that he loved her and that it was a mistake for them to break up and explain _in person_ that he wasn't ignoring her during this vulnerable time.

God, he felt like such an ass—even if it wasn't entirely his fault. After all, he didn't even know she was pregnant. He kicked himself mentally again for not just…returning to the Storm Spire after he had left and talking things through again. Oh…how much turmoil he could have avoided if he hadn't just…_left_ and accepted things as the way they were.

He ate dinner in relative silence, and went to bed almost immediately after he was done. He didn't want to be awake any longer than he had to when they camped. After all, he wanted it to be morning as soon as possible, because then they would set out again, and he would be _doing something_, something towards making this all right.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**Hi! Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. I currently have up to chapter 14 finished but I keep changing my mind on how I want the story to proceed so it's taking a while to wrap my head around that haha, ****i also get like super insecure with my writing and with this fic in particular so I start getting anxious that what i've written is no good and then I just resolve never to post anything lol-but i'm trying to post it regardless :')**

**Hoping to have chapter 8 up soon if y'all are interested in reading it!**

**(Also i know in season 3 characters cross Xadia in like,,, a matter of days but I refuse to believe that was anything other than "our show might be cancelled by netflix so we gotta find a way to wrap as much up neatly This season" and not an actual feasible traveling times for crossing a literal continent lol-so it's going to take Callum and Corvus, who, along with their traveling companions, are traveling by horse and foot, a little longer to get to the storm spire)**


	8. Chapter 8

Rayla stood stiffly, painfully aware of how out of place she looked among her companions. While they were in full dragon guard garb, she was wearing a simple tunic and pants—the benefit of being heavily pregnant and unable to wear her armor comfortably—or at all at this point.

"Uvnyo," she said, and the elf stood at attention. "Go ahead and help them up the stairs—they'll need the spell."

Uvyno bowed, before sprinting off and vaulting himself off the ledge of the cliffside to the stairs below. Rayla sighed wistfully. How she wished she was able to do the things that elves normally were able to do.

While such things to an extreme were definitely not encouraged during an elven pregnancy, the fact that she was pregnant with a half-human child meant she was good for nothing when it came to anything physical. She couldn't even spar with anyone at the moment. The last time she had tried to spar with anyone, all her guards conspired to take away her weapons for the day, which had earned them all demerits, and Ibis had given her a strong talking to about the importance of being careful with her body.

It was all rather _unfair_.

"Alright," Rayla said. "We must make the Lux Aurea reinforcements feel welcomed—but they are not here for tours and relaxation. They are here to make sure the Queen of the Dragons and Prince Azymondias are kept safe."

She paused, already out of breath thanks to the baby pressing on her diaphragm. After catching her breath again, she continued. "Hopefully that attack was an isolated incident, but they will also be here to conduct research on the…_remains_ of the creature, and to see if they can see any indication that there are others like it ready to attack."

_And what if they did find evidence of a future attack?_ That was the question they had all been anxious over since the attack first took place. They managed to 'kill' the first one, but more than one? _Many more_, even? If whatever had corrupted Yehven's mount could spread to other creatures…

And most importantly right now, they needed to find Yehven himself. The young elf must be in danger, if his mount had been. Rayla still held on to the desperate hope that he was still alive.

But to do any of this, they needed to know what caused the creature to come back from the dead to begin with, and to make sure it was not contagious, whatever that fungus was.

It took a good twenty minutes before she heard the footsteps of many elves hurrying up the stairs. When the Lux Aurea warriors and researchers arrived, Uvyno at their helm, she stood a little straighter, before stepping forward. "Welcome to the Storm Spire," Rayla said, making an effort to bow, but found that her effort was thwarted by her stomach. "I am Rayla of the Silvergrove, Captain of the Dragon Guard."

The elf who seemed to be the head of the researchers stepped forward. "It is good to meet you, Rayla. I am—"

Interrupting him, the leader of the warriors stepped forward instead, crossing paths and reaching Rayla first. He bowed. "I am Lieutenant Isora, it is an honor to finally meet you." His amber eyes glanced downwards quickly, looking at her state of dress with slight disapproval, before his eyes rested on her belly. He raised an eyebrow.

"As I was going to say," the researcher leader said, stepping forward again and giving the lieutenant a steadfast glare. "My name is Quori. I am head of natural sciences at the university, and my team was _personally selected_ by Queen Janai to come here and—"

"My team was also personally selected," Isora said, turning to give Quori a disdainful look.

"Yes, but warriors are the same whomever's team they are with while my fellow researchers have qualifications that I doubt you know how to pronounce," Quori tartly replied.

"Might I remind you that _we_ are also a group of warriors?" Jovani interjected, as she had come to stand next to Rayla.

Quori had the grace to look embarrassed at his blunder. "Right, of course, I apologize for my insensitivity," he bowed low. "It has been a..._journey_ from Lux Aurea."

"Indeed," Isora agreed, and Rayla got the impression this was one of the few things these two actually agreed on.

"Come this way," she said, motioning for them to follow her inside the Storm Spire.

She felt as though this was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

"So tell me, Captain Rayla," Isora said. "What makes you stay at the Storm Spire in your current state of health, during these uncertain times?"

Rayla gave the warrior a tight smile. She had spent the afternoon giving the Lux Aurea reinforcements and researchers tours, showing them where they would be living and eating, and where to find anything else they could possibly want or need. Now they were all in the mess hall, which felt more than a little cramped with almost thirty extra elves in it.

"It is because these are uncertain times that I stay," she said. "After all, I cannot abandon my post just because I am pregnant. However, I have taken precautions to make sure that I am being safe-" somewhere, she heard one of her own guards cough loudly in disagreement, and ignored them.

"Admirable," Isora said, nodding his head in approval. "And with us here, I doubt you'll be forced to see much action."

"You must be excited, though," Quori said, giving her a smile, and seeming eager to join the conversation. "Will this be your first child?"

"Yes," Rayla said, "I have no other children, as my partner is a human."

The Lux Aurea researchers and warriors stared at her blankly. "Ah," Quori said, looking slightly awkward. "Yes, the High Mage of Katolis, is he not? Well…adoption isn't for everyone I suppose…"

"Oh, no," Rayla's eyes went wide. They must think she and Callum found…alternative means to get her pregnant. Not wanting any misunderstanding, she quickly clarified, "No, that's not…Callum is the father of my child."

Again, she received blank stares from the Lux Aurea newcomers.

"Surely you jest," Isora said, frowning. "That's not possible."

"For once I agree with Lieutenant Isora," Quori said, looking almost apologetic. "There has been no successful pregnancy with a human _and elven _parent and you are clearly almost…nine? Nine and a half months?"

"Seven," Rayla said.

Quori blinked a few times. "Truly?" He asked.

Rayla sighed. "Human children grow more and faster than elves apparently," she said with a shrug, not wanting to dive too deeply into all of this with strangers she barely knew in the mess hall with her guards sitting present and listening.

"Fascinating, and do you find the side effects of being—wait, _you're serious_?" Quori stared at her, before blinking a few times, and staring at her more intently. "The father of your child is really a _human?"_

"I wasn't lying before and I'm not lying now," Rayla said, frowning with annoyance.

"It's true," a voice said from the doorway, and Rayla looked over to see Ibis walk in. "The child is half human."

"How…_incredible_," Quori said, rising from his seat and taking a few steps towards Rayla. She glanced at his fellow researchers, who all looked equally fascinated and eager. "Do you mind if we carve out some time to study you—i mean, your pregnancy? It's just…this is a scientific find for the _ages._ A half-human _child_. The mind _boggles."_

Rayla looked at Ibis helplessly, who merely shrugged at her. She looked back at Quori, and said, "If you can figure out how to best make sure this child survives, then yes, you may. I suppose."

"Excellent," Quori said with something akin to glee, and Rayla already regretted her decision. "Well, on that lovely note, I think we should all retire—it is late and some of us have a lot of work to do tomorrow," he added, glancing at Isora with some disdain.

Isora opened his mouth to dispute the insulting comment, but Quori was already gathering up his fellow researchers and heading towards the kitchens with their plates.

Yes, Rayla thought to herself, this was definitely going to be a very long few weeks.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Thanks for reading! See you next week with chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ezran gazed at the letter before him, before he heaved a breath and opened it. It was a reply from Duren-Queen Aanya to be exact-and was a very important reply to a letter he sent when he had first received news from Rayla about the attack.

As he read the letter, he smiled. "Queen Aanya agrees that we should be readying our armies for an attack," he said. "Firstly, General Amaya, I think we should be preparing for defense. Then, prepare to have a small force enter Xadia in case there's a threat there."

Amaya nodded firmly, agreeing with this statement.

"We need to secure our borders and make sure that nothing can get by without our knowledge," Opeli said. "After all, if any of these undead monsters are able to come here…who knows what will happen."

Ezran nodded. "Keep an eye on the border for now, all the borders, although I am sure that Duren will be doing the same. I can't speak for the other human kingdoms…"

While the other human kingdoms no longer, for the most part, viewed Xadia as an immediate threat, their hatred for elves were still almost unrivaled.

"Callum has just passed the border into Xadia," Ezran noted, remembering the birds who had reported to him yesterday morning. Judging by the time it would have taken for the birds to reach him with the news, Callum must be getting close to Lux Aurea, where he and his traveling companions would rest for a night, before heading back on their journey.

Ezran felt slightly guilty at his insistence for Callum to travel slowly and carefully—but it was for the best. The Storm Spire was far too far away to recklessly travel, or worse, _fly, _to. And knowing Callum, Ezran knew his older brother would throw all intelligent thought out of his mind in his eagerness and panic to get there.

Ezran couldn't quite blame him. _Rayla was pregnant! _With Callum's child. Of course Callum needed to get there as soon as possible. If Ezran had the freedom to, he would go with Callum, and they would race there as soon as possible.

But Callum was the High Mage of Katolis. And Ezran was the king. They had a responsibility to their people and lands.

Phoe-Phoe chirped quizzically at him, rubbing her head against his chin, and he smiled, playing with her little beak for a moment with his fingertips. She fluttered from his shoulder down onto the tactical table, tilting her head at him. "I'm alright," he answered, rubbing the feathers under her chin affectionately.

* * *

Callum could almost _see_ Lux Aurea in the distance. Or at least, he thought he could. The city was a beacon of light—and in the setting sun, it glinted in the distance. That, or it was just the setting sun. But he had come this way many times before on his past visits to the Storm Spire, and he had almost always stopped in Lux Aurea, so he felt he knew the city well even from a distance.

Callum had almost punched Corvus when the man said they weren't to travel through the Midnight Desert, and instead would travel around it. There were too many of them to safely travel through.

Callum had to admit there was some truth in that, but he still hated to take the long way when time was so pressing. He settled down next to the campfire. "I still don't see why we can't go through the night," he muttered to Corvus. "After all, Lux Aurea is just ahead. We'd be there by daybreak if we left now."

"But then we would have to rest during the day to catch up on energy," Corvus pointed out. "My Lord—we have to be wise—"

"Okay, okay, I _get it_," Callum said, rolling his eyes. "I'm just…I'm going to be a father, Corvus. And I didn't even know it." He looked down at his hands. "Rayla must think I was ignoring her this whole time. I can't even imagine what she's been going through. She's been going through this all alone, all while thinking I didn't care. That I was purposefully ignoring _her and_ _our child. _I don't even want to fathom what she must be thinking of me."

"But you sent a letter at least, explaining things," Corvus said. "So she shouldn't be too upset with you once you get there." Corvus smirked slightly. "Otherwise she might have punched your lights out."

Callum snorted. _That was still a possibility,_ he figured.

"I have to say, you haven't seemed…very…_excited,_" Corvus said, carefully. "Finding out you're going to be a father."

Callum didn't respond to that. It's true, his reactions were more aligned with panic, fear, and guilt. Finding out that the woman he loved was pregnant with his child, the woman he was no longer with, and that she was on the other side of the world, alone and in danger…It was hard to have the jubilant reaction he deserved to have.

"I _am_ happy," Callum said. "But I'm also afraid. What if something happens to Rayla and the child? What if the child doesn't even…" he trailed off, unable to think about that much without his heart constricting painfully. No human-elf pregnancy had ever been successful in the past. The child might even already be…

He felt Corvus place a hand on his arm. "Don't worry," Corvus said. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Rayla is sure to have gotten your letter by now, and you'll be there within two weeks. Elven pregnancies are long I've heard—so even being half human, there's a good chance that she'll still be pregnant when you get there."

Callum blinked a few times. "That's right," he said, his mood perking slightly. "I might not miss the birth."

Corvus nodded serenely, as if he were an expert of elven pregnancies.

Callum leaned back against the tree, looking out across the setting sun. He would still push to get to the Storm Spire as soon as possible, but he felt slightly more at ease knowing that he might still get to be with Rayla during this vulnerable time.

_Slightly_ more at ease.

* * *

Rayla heaved a breath, not used to feeling _out of breath_ just from climbing the stairs. She stopped, looking down at herself. She glared down at her belly. "Stop growing, you wee little rascal," she muttered. The child still had not moved, but Ibis continued to assure her that the child was alive.

Ibis was also convinced that she would give birth closer to the human expected time, not the elven. The baby was growing too big, too fast, and he even told her they would have to induce labour if the baby got _too_ big, or it wouldn't come out.

_That_ thought had kept her awake for a good two nights.

Quori had agreed with this, and though he did not have the training of a midwife, he was exponentially interested in her pregnancy. He and _all_ the researchers from Lux Aurea were. They were constantly asking her questions, ranging from how she was feeling to awkward and intimate questions about the conception. That had been when she had drawn the line and forbidden them from trying to 'research' her anymore. She was a mother-to-be, not a subject in their experiments.

She paused, pressing a hand to her stomach, trying to find any signs that the child was moving. There were none. She swallowed hard. What if Ibis was wrong? What if the child _never moved?_ What if the child was actually…

It wouldn't be surprising, she supposed. But her heart broke at the thought of this child not making it. She loved the child more dearly than anything else at this point—and she wanted desperately to hold them in her arms.

She slowly continued up the steps.

"Lieutenant Isora," Rayla said, walking up to him once she had reached the training grounds.

The lieutenant turned and bowed as she approached. She had long stopped bowing to the guests—and none of them seemed to mind as they knew that the reason was the fact that she could barely _move around_ at all these days. "Any news from your scouts?"

Isora frowned, before shaking his head. "They are due to arrive back any moment, Captain Rayla. Though…" he looked out across the sky, to the vast lands and forests in the distance. "They are late."

Rayla felt a flutter of worry. "They never have been before," she said. The Lux Aurea troops were exceptional in every way—them being late from a patrol could only mean… "Inform me immediately when they arrive," she told Isora. "I want to hear their debrief."

He bowed again, and she walked into the interior of the Storm Spire.

It was an hour later when she heard the horn blow, indicating that the Lux Aurea scouts had returned. She began to make her way back to the training grounds, where she assumed they would be headed considering that was the last place she knew Isora to be, but it was when she spotted Javina racing as quickly as possible towards the training grounds that Rayla stopped quickly, confused.

"Javina—" Rayla began, before sighing once the elf had disappeared from her sight.

She made her way to the training grounds, and once she reached it she realized what all the fuss was about. All the dragonguards were there, which was strange, because she did not relieve some of them from their posts. But when she saw who they were all huddled around, she knew why.

"Yehven!" she cried out, hurrying as quickly as she could towards the young elf.

She pushed people out of the way and stood, panting, before him. She stared at him, her eyes wide as she took in his appearance.

He looked…

_Terrible._

He looked almost pale and ashen, exhausted and starved. But he was alive, and that was what mattered. "You're alive," she said, pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged her back, and she let go, grasping his shoulders and looking him up and down. "What happened to you? Where were you? How did you survive?"

He didn't say anything, only smiled at her.

"He hasn't spoken a word since we found him," one of the Lux Aurea scouts said. "I think because of some sort of…trauma..."

Rayla nodded, feeling a stab of guilt. This was her fault, as his captain, for not protecting the young recruit. "Come, come," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the doors. "Come inside and rest."

She led him towards the door, and as she did so, his sleeve pulled up his arm slightly, and she caught a glimpse of something strange on his dark skin.

A greenish-grey rash of some kind.

Probably the result of living out in the elements for so long, she figured. She would have Ibis tend to it later.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks for reading! **

**See you next week with chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

Rayla struggled into a seated position, staring tiredly at the empty place beside her, before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She yawned, stretched and slowly rose into a standing position. She walked over to her window, looking out across the vast landscape beyond the Storm Spire. It looked to be a clear day—or will be, once the sun fully rose.

She looked down at herself, knowing it was too soon to give birth even by human standards, and definitely by elf standards. Her body was not made to have a half-human baby growing in her. But she hoped it would be soon that she would give birth. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to get the baby _out_ if the pregnancy lasted as long as the typical elf pregnancy did. _Or_ human pregnancy.

"Come out when you're ready, Little One," she whispered. "But not…_too late_, please."

She heard scratching at her door, and smiled. Zym had shown a great interest with the baby since almost before she knew she was pregnant. It seemed he was able to somehow _feel_ the baby, in a similar way Ibis was able to with his magic. She walked over—though much to her chagrin walking felt more like a waddle these days—and opened the door. Zym let out a happy whine, before pushing into the room.

He sat back and chirped. "Alright, alright," Rayla said, walking forward and standing before him. She rolled her eyes humorously as Zym chirped and cooed, pressing his face against her belly. "Just no lightning," she warned.

Zym moved his head away to give her an annoyed look. "I know, I know, you already know this," she said. "But still, you need to be careful. The baby isn't as strong as an adolescent dragon is."

Zym ignored his, pressing the side of his head against her belly again. She reached out and affectionately pet his head. She liked having Zym around—and not just because she was tasked to protect him.

She considered the young dragon to be one of her closest friends.

As Zym pressed his cheek firmer against her, purring loudly, she felt something strange deep within her. A fluttering feeling in her stomach…then it was gone. Then…

Zym backed away quickly—so quickly he almost toppled over his tail. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I think…" Rayla began, slowly, carefully, and excitedly. "I think the baby just moved!"

She stared down at her belly, before seeing it almost roll before her eyes, the baby inside clearly moving. She laughed, placing her hands on her belly and looked up at Zym who was starting to give her that goofy dragon smile of his. He chirped happily and bounded back over.

She didn't realize she had started crying until Zym gave a small whine of worry, and she felt dampness on her cheeks. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment as she quickly wiped the tears away. "It's just…" she said softly, sitting down in a chair and pressing a hand against the side of her stomach, where she felt the sensation of the baby moving. The baby had just pressed their foot or hand against her own hand…

"I was so worried for so long…" she whispered. "Despite the fact that my stomach is huge and my back aches and I have every other symptom of pregnancy, it didn't feel…"

Real.

But now… now she _knew_ there was something alive inside her. Something growing. She smiled again, looking down at her stomach. It had stilled, the baby obviously not moving around too much now, but she swore she could still feel it moving slightly within her.

"Ibis!" she said, standing up suddenly—a little too suddenly. She swayed slightly and Zym pressing himself against her side to steady her. "Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed. Being pregnant, especially with a larger-than-elf human baby, made her more clumsy than she ever preferred to be or would ever like to be again in the future.

"Come on," she said, motioning for Zym to follow her. "Let's go see what Ibis has to say about all of this."

* * *

She felt the light and warm pulse of magic as Ibis pressed his hand against her stomach, but this time, she felt something different press back—another pulse of magic, almost akin to a heartbeat.

Ibis smiled. "The baby has quickened," he said. "Late—but perhaps that is normal for humans." Then, contemplatively, he added, "Or perhaps it is because you are an elf, and not meant to carry a half-human child that the timing of things are slightly…off…"

Rayla pulled down her shirt, patting her belly affectionately. "Doesn't matter anymore," she said. "I don't care how uncomfortable I get or how sore or how little I can sleep…It's all worth it if the baby is fine."

"From what I can see the baby is quite healthy," he said. "And this is good—this way we can induce early—before the baby grows too much more, and we won't have to worry too much."

Rayla frowned. "But…" she began. "_Now?_"

"No," Ibis laughed, turning to give her an amused look. "But within the next week or two. Much more than that and you might not…" he trailed off for a moment, before looking at her seriously and saying, "And you might not survive the birth. It's important not to let the child grow too big before labor."

Rayla licked her lips nervously. "But…" she began again. "This is early, even by human standards…but for a elven child—there's no way any elven child could survive being born this early. What if…"

"What if the child doesn't survive?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "If you die because you're unable to get the child _out_, you'll both die. It's a risk, and a hard decision to make, but the answer should be clear as to which is the logical one."

Rayla nodded, absentmindedly rubbing her belly, willing the child to wake up and move again. "I had hoped Callum would be here," she whispered, to no one in particular.

"I know," Ibis answered, sympathetically.

Zym laid his large head on Rayla knees, gazing up at her forlornly.

Every time Rayla felt as though she had almost recovered from Callum's abandonment…Every time she thought she was finally over it, finally passed it, finally…free from the trauma of knowing he didn't want anything to do with her or their child…she would get a wave of sadness and confusion.

It's like she never knew him. After all, the Callum she fell in love with would never have willingly abandoned her and their child. But…there was no news that he was not alright. There was barely any news at all. And what news she did receive from Katolis confirmed that Callum was quite well.

She sighed, standing up. "For now," she said, "I need to focus on the situation at hand. Ibis," she turned towards the Sky Elf. "How is Yehven?"

"I haven't given him a full physical yet," Ibis said, "But he's…not quite himself."

"So you think something must have happened to him, too?" she asked.

"That's one way to put it," Ibis said, thoughtfully, though his voice had a strong note of concern in it. "He's…strange. Too…relaxed for having just gotten back from whatever it is he had experienced."

"Relaxed?" Rayla asked, frowning. She thought back to when Yehven had arrived the day before. Yes…he did seem a little too…not himself. And not just the muteness or the slowness to his movements. He was…strangely unperturbed by anything, and hardly seemed to register what was said to him.

"He must have seen some terrible things," Rayla said, hugging her arms to herself. "I'll go speak to him—he always was an early riser, I'm sure he'll be awake now. I want to visit him before too many people are up…I won't have time afterwards."

Ibis nodded, returning to his work table.

Rayla walked out of the room, Zym following. "You go back to your mother," she said, scratching Zym affectionately under the chin. He cooed in appreciation. "She'll be worried with you being gone too long."

He gave a chirp of agreement, before bounding off down a corridor and out of sight. She stopped and watched him leave, smiling, before heading back on her way to Yehven's room.

* * *

Rayla stood in front of Yehven's door, not quite sure how to bring herself to knock. She felt incredible guilty, more than anything.

Yehven had been a young recruit—and had been under her care and tutelage. And she had been _angry_ with him right before he had disappeared. Little did she know it was morning sickness, not food poisoning. But still—he had disappeared and she had been powerless to find him.

She lifted her hand to knock, before lowering her arm again. She needed to think of _something_ to say. Something to assure him she would do anything to keep him safe this time. She didn't like losing members of her team. The idea of him being lost out in the woods…traumatized by whatever happened to him to the point of…

She turned to go, and heard the door behind her open as she took a few steps away. She turned to look at Yehven, who was staring at her blankly. He then smiled, but it was such a delayed reaction that it only solidified the fear she had that whatever happened to him out there was _terrible,_ and the poor, young elf obviously had some trauma from it.

"Hey," she said, slowly. "So…we didn't get to talk much before you retired for the day…just wanted to see how you were doing…"

He continued to smile at her.

Rayla licked her lips slightly, before continuing. "A lot has happened since you, uh…I'm pregnant now," she said, motioning to her stomach, as if it weren't already exceedingly obvious. "Callum's the father—so…yeah, that's what I've been going through…"

She wanted to slap herself. She was being so awkward and only making the situation worse. "So," she said, crossing her arms, and trying to find a comfortable position to stand in. "How are you feeling? When you're rested more I'm going to have Ibis take a look at you. I want to make sure that you don't have any injuries that need looking after."

Yehven continued to smile at her, before taking a step towards her. Then another. He held out his hand for her.

She stared at it, blinking a few times. "What…"

He moved his hand—in a physical indication for her to take it.

"Alright, then," she said, placing her hand in his.

His smile, never faltering, was unnerving at this point. He began to walk past her, leading her down the hall and towards the exit of the caves. "Yehven, where are we going?" she asked, her voice soft and careful.

Whatever Yehven had gone through out there, it must have been beyond words—literally, and figuratively. After all, he was acting strangely, even for what would be expected of him right now.

She shook her head. She had no right to judge him. If he wanted to show her something…perhaps it would help him work through whatever trauma he experienced. She would just go along with it—whatever it took to help him recover.

He let her to the stairs that led down the Storm Spire. As he began to walk down the steps, she stopped, grabbing his hand more tightly and stopping him. "Yehven," she said, her voice kind and gentle as if speaking to a young child. "I don't think this is a good idea. You've got to get rest and be seen to before you go out."

He pulled at her hand, trying to lead her down the stairs again.

"No," she reversed the action, halting him again, but still holding his hand in case he tried to go down the stairs by himself. "Whatever it is, it can wait. I understand that you need to work through things, maybe even show me something…but your immediate health is more important right now."

She pulled her hand out of his. "Let's go back inside."

His smile fell away as she turned around and headed back towards the caves. Yehven was not himself, but that was to be expected. She couldn't fathom what he had gone through. She sighed, almost reaching the cave entrance, before hearing heavy and clumsy footsteps hurrying towards her from behind.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, and she turned around in time to see Yehven reach for her throat, a maddened expression on his face, his mouth open with his teeth prepared to bite.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**See you next week!**


	11. Chapter 11

Callum woke with a start, before realizing it was still the early hours of the morning. The sun had not yet risen yet, and he realized he most likely was woken due to the servants and guards starting breakfast. He seemed to be the last one awake. He rose to his feet, yawning and stretching.

"A beautiful morning," he noted, a little more cheerfully than usual, as he walked up beside Corvus and looked out across the hills to the sunrise beyond. Lux Aurea was on the horizon—and it was beautiful in the early morning sunlight. It glinted and gleaned and flashed bright yellow—no mistake. They would be there within a day-perhaps by tonight if they went quickly.

Callum sighed. "It's crazy," he said. "Just a few weeks ago, I had no idea I was going to be a father. _Now,_ I know I'm going to be a father. I mean like, I went from not being a father to now—_boom_, I'm going to be a father and I had no idea. And I have no idea how to _be_ a father, either."

He stretched his neck slightly—he didn't want to say it out loud, but…he was worried about the child not making it. He had hoped that he and Rayla would one day have a family—he had assumed they'd have to adopt, since the idea of them conceiving a baby had never occurred to him.

Now that it had become a reality…he felt anxiety and fear gnaw at his gut deep inside him. What Rayla must be going through, all on her own—with no one to support her during this time... He clenched his hands into fists, breathing out slowly through his nose to quell his anger. Whoever—or whatever—had stopped their letters from reaching each other would have some answers to give, if Callum ever found them.

Rayla must feel so alone…alone, and he, Callum, hadn't been there for her. And she must have thought, all this time, that he had abandoned her. His eyes stung at the thought. How alone she must feel. Pregnant with their child—and him none the wiser.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced over to see Corvus smiling worriedly at him. Corvus squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, before saying, "I'm sure everything will be alright. And if it's any consolation, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father."

Callum nodded silently.

"Let's head out as soon as possible," he said. "I want to stay in Lux Aurea for just a few hours—enough time to regroup and replenish our supplies. Then we'll be heading on. I knew we should have gone through the desert…" he muttered. They were wasting too much time going round the long way, even if the dessert was dangerous for a large group of people traveling together. If this trip had been planned ahead of time, they could have hired passage through the Midnight Desert, but as it stood, they were rushed into action, and therefore forced to take a longer route.

Corvus nodded. "I'll tell the rest to pack up camp after breakfast.

He and Callum turned to head back into the camp, where the delicious smell of breakfast was already beckoning them, when they suddenly felt a chill—and darkness fell over their camp.

Confused, for the sun was now beyond the horizon line, and there was no cloud in sight just moments ago, Callum turned to look over his shoulder. What he saw made his blood run cold.

A large shape was flying towards Lux Aurea. A dragon. Not just any dragon…

But…

Queen Zubeia.

* * *

Callum's heart was in his throat as he drove his horse forward towards the gates of Lux Aurea. Queen Zubeia had fled the Storm Spire. That much was clear. Zym would be with her, Callum had no doubt. Perhaps the other Dragon Guard would have fled with her—unless…

No.

He couldn't think like that. Of _course_ the other Dragon Guard fled with her. And Rayla would be among them. He would reach Lux Aurea, and he and Rayla would finally be reunited.

He forced his horse into a thundering halt at the gates. At first, no one approached him or even seemed to notice he was there. Finally, he saw the top of a Sunfire Elf appear upon the great wall, before a shout was heard.

Over the top of the gate, an elf vaulted down and landed before him. "Well met, stranger," the elf said, frowning at him. His voice indicated they were not well met. "And what is a human doing in these parts?"

"I am Callum, High Mage of Katolis," Callum said. "Tell Queen Janai that I am here to speak with her."

The elf tilted his head, gazing at Callum shrewdly. "In times like these we must be vigilant," the elf said. "You understand that we must treat all humans who approach our city with—"

"Yes, I know," Callum said, rolling his eyes, and sliding off his horse. "But I am a friend of Queen Janai—she knows I am coming, I'm sure she has—"

Callum heard a roar—a dragon's roar, and his eyes widened. That was Queen Zubeia, no doubt about it. With quick movements, Callum shrugged off his coat, and tied it around his waist.

"What are you doing?" the elf asked, sounding unimpressed.

Callum doubted he would be for long.

"Manus. Pluma. Volantus!" Callum shouted. The Sunfire Elf's eyes widened in surprise, backing up farther away from him as Callum summoned his mage wings.

Flapping hard to push himself off the ground, Callum lifted himself into the air and high above the city of Lux Aurea. He then flew straight for Janai's citadel.

* * *

Rayla groaned slightly. She felt sore all over—she wasn't sure what had happened to her, but she felt like she had fallen a thousand feet. And somehow survived, so that couldn't be it.

Still…she wouldn't have been surprised if a brick wall _had_ fallen onto her.

Yehven.

Her eyes flew open, and she moved her hands to touch her belly, to reassure herself that the baby was okay. Except she couldn't, because her hands were tied behind her back.

"What…"

She couldn't speak either…she was gagged.

Did…did Yehven do this?

She was in a dark cave—luckily, she could see well enough in the dark. And there were crystals and glowworms in many corners as well as on the ceiling of the cave, which illuminated the dark. She looked down at herself, and saw her belly was normal—she didn't feel anything wrong with the baby.

But still…this was certainly _not_ the Storm Spire.

What had happened? Yehven had attacked her. _Attacked _her_. _And then...it was foggy after that. She had attempted to fight him off, but-with being so pregnant, and not wanting to hurt the baby by fighting too intensely, he had gotten the better of her, knocking her out.

"Don't worry," a voice said from behind her.

A…familiar voice.

"We won't hurt you—not until you've served your purpose, Elf."

Rayla felt a cold wave of fear wash over her. She knew that voice. She had heard it before. But this was impossible. That voice should never be heard again.

That voice should belong to one of the dead.

She watched out of the corner of her eyes as a pair of boots and legs walked around her, stopping before her. As she looked up into the eyes of Viren, she felt bile rise into her throat.

While she coughed and choked on the contents of her stomach, he crouched before her. She stared at him, wide eyed and fear stricken.

Viren…was alive.

But that was impossible.

He fell to his death.

There was _no way_ _anyone_ could survive a fall like that.

"Surprised to see me alive?" Viren asked. "You don't know what patience it has taken not to visit you sooner—not to…_repay_ you for your attempt on my life."

"Mmhmm," she tried to speak, but the gag prevented her from articulating anything.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you yet," Viren said, and Rayla looked up to see another—Claudia, walking up behind Viren. Behind her, she could see Yehven standing, his shoulders and neck slack, his eyes vacant and out of focus. It was almost as if he were sleeping while standing.

Viren placed a hand on her stomach, moving his hand as if to admire the roundness of her belly. She felt bile rise up again, this time in disgust at being touched by this monster.

"You have a purpose to serve out yet," he said. "You're safe…until the birth of the halfling child…" he smiled at her. "And _then_ you'll pay for your transgressions."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

Callum landed on his feet, approaching Uvenyo, who looked worse than Callum had ever seen before. Callum felt bile rise up at the thought of whatever had caused them to flee the Storm Spire—what if Rayla had been hurt in the skirmish?

Uvenyo looked up, and out of the corner of Callum's eyes, he could see Janai hurrying out with some of her knights, rushing to find out what had happened.

But before Callum could reach the both of them, he was knocked over by a large body. "Zym!" Callum said, as he looked up to see Zym whining and rubbing his head against Callum's chest. "Zym, where is Rayla?"

Zym backed up, allowing Callum to rise to his feet.

The look on Zym's face almost made Callum collapse to the ground.

Something was wrong.

"Zym, where is Rayla?" Callum demanded, taking a step towards the young dragon.

"Our captain," Javina stepped forward. "We don't know what happened to her. The Storm Spire was attacked and…we couldn't find her before fleeing."

"So you…" Callum felt as though he could throw up. "So you just left her?"

"That's ironic, coming from you," Uvenyo said, as he and Janai approached.

Callum felt as if he had just been slapped in the face. "I…" he began. "Where is she now? Does anyone have any idea?"

"She could still be in the Storm Spire," Uvenyo said. "Or...they might have taken her."

"Callum," Janai stepped forward, "I know you'll want to fly there now, but we need to gather intel and proceed with caution—"

Callum wasn't listening—and with his mage wings, thrust himself back into the air. He didn't care what Janai, or Ezran, or Amaya, or Corus or _anyone_ thought or said. He _would_ fly to the Storm Spire as soon as possible.

He _needed_ to find Rayla—she could be…

He almost crashed into a tower as he passed over Lux Aurea. He had to stay strong. After all, Rayla could still be alive. She could still be…

Callum flapped his wings harder, heading to the east, as he prepared for the last stretch to the Storm Spire.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" Rayla tried to say, as Viren examined her belly, his fingers glowing with magic. Unfortunately, the words became muffled and garbled due to the gag in her mouth.

"Well, Dad?" Claudia asked, leaning over eagerly. "Will it work?"

Viren smiled. "Yes, it will." He gave the dome of Rayla's belly a good natured pat, before standing up. "And soon, too. I daresay you'll need that thing out of you as soon as possible."

Thing.

Rayla felt a cold sensation of dread wash over her.

_Thing_.

They were going to use the baby. For something. Dark magic? She felt like throwing up.

Viren wiped his hands off on his jacket, and glanced at Rayla with a disdainful look. "Forgive me for not giving you a warm welcome—I'm sure, especially in your current condition, that you can't be feeling very comfortable at the moment. But those bindings were made especially for you. So you must understand that we won't want to waste them by taking them off."

Rayla's eyes widened slightly. _Made for her._ So this was a premeditated attack.

And she was the reason for it.

She swallowed hard, trying to move her legs as Viren left the room, but her feet and knees were bound as well. Claudia followed Viren, leaving Yehven and Rayla in the room alone.

She tried to say his name, but couldn't. No words could come out of her mouth unhindered, and she began to wonder if Yehven would understand her anyway. He seemed to be asleep on his feet, eyes glazed and empty of any life.

Was he dead? Or was he even alive when the Sunfire Elves brought him back to the Storm Spire?

She wracked her brain, trying to remember the moments before she had lost consciousness. Clearly Yehven had been sent back to Storm Spire to capture her. After all, he might have died long before then—and…and…he had tried to get her to follow him away from the Spire.

She let out a small moan as she felt a pain inside her. The baby was moving again. But this was not the same feeling as before.

She did not want to think about birthing the child now, not when Ibis was not here to help her, not when Callum was not with her, either.

Not when she was alone, in the enemy's hands.

And not when the life of her child might be used by monsters.

She felt tears prickle in the corners of her eyes. She was tired. She wanted to fight, but the magic in the bindings on her hands and feet kept her from moving, and her belly weighed her body down awkwardly and heavily.

She would have to wait until they returned, and got close enough for her to kick them. Or…perhaps they would untie her and she could reason with them. Claudia. She might be able to reason with Claudia.

Rayla barely knew the woman—and didn't have a very high opinion of her. But…she hoped Claudia was not as far gone as her father was. Rayla hoped Claudia could be convinced to help her escape.

* * *

Callum landed hard on the landing platform of the Storm Spire, gasping for air. Though he had done the spell to allow him to breathe, traveling straight from Lux Area with only a few pauses was…a stretch for his body and wings. His wings disappeared, shredding themselves into nonexistence and absorbing back into his arms. He collapsed onto his knees, wincing in pain.

He wouldn't be able to fly for a few days at least. Not after _that_ trip.

He stood up, breathing heavily, and collapsed onto his knees again with a grunt of pain. He looked around, and saw a body-forcing himself to his feet, he rushed over to the body, kneeling down and examining the dead Sunfire elf. He breathed out softly, standing up, and ran down the steps towards the entrance into the Spire.

He searched frantically for any trace of Rayla. Her room had no indication of a struggle, and was almost exactly how he had remembered it before he left the last time.

Except…

There were a few additions that were not there before.

The crib caught his eye first. He blinked a few times, fighting back the emotion that had a stranglehold on his throat, and walked towards it with shaky legs. "Rayla," he whispered, running his hand along the rail of the crib.

He took in a sharp breath, anger overwhelming him.

He had to find her.

He turned and hurried from the room, searching every nook and cranny he could of the Spire. But there was nothing—no remaining evidence that Rayla was there.

He collapsed onto the ground again, giving out a strangled cry of grief and frustration, running his hands through his hair.

He had no idea where Rayla could be. Or if she was even…

_Alive_.

He gritted his teeth, before reaching into his bag for a few items. He knew a tracking spell that could work—he _would_ find Rayla. Even if it was just her body…

He shook his head, rubbing at his eyes to try to clear them of disorienting tears. He would find Rayla. Whatever it was that took her, that was keeping her captive—it had to be strong. Stronger than _Rayla_.

And that was cause for more concern than he had the strength to think about right now.

Right now…

He had to focus on finding her.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you next week!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rayla gave out a cry as she was awoken with a strange, painful sensation deep within her. "What did you…"

She realized with a jolt that she was no longer gagged.

And that Viren and Claudia were standing before her.

"We've waited twelve years," Viren said, almost apologetically. At least, it would have been apologetic if he was capable of such a thing. Instead, his tone came across sarcastic and insincere. "You must understand that we won't wait much longer…and really, you should be _thanking_ us. Much longer and you won't survive a birth…judging by how far your pregnancy has progressed."

"What are you…" Rayla began, but her words were cut off by another painful sensation, causing her to whimper in pain and her body tensed.

This feeling…

Was it…

"We've induced the birth," Claudia said. "Don't worry, the child will survive. We'll make sure of that."

Rayla's eyes widened. She was in labor? Right now? With these two monsters the only beings around to help her?

"No," she said, trying to move away from Viren as he crouched before her, but her hands and legs were still bound. "No, please, just—"

Claudia walked to her side, placing a gag back in her mouth. "Don't make us put a spell on you to keep you still," she said, giving Rayla an encouraging smile. The sight made Rayla feel ill. "That'll just make it more difficult to push the baby out."

Rayla's chin quivered as she fought back the tears of mortification, fear and anger as Viren untied the binds at her feet.

She kicked him hard in the groin once her feet were unbound, causing him to grunt and fall backwards. Twisting slightly on her back, Rayla kicked Claudia in the face. Claudia cried out in surprise and pain, as Rayla struggled to her feet and began to run as best as she could towards the part of the room that hopefully led out the caves.

When another contraction hit, she nearly toppled over with a cry. But she kept going, unable to spit out the gag, and having difficulty breathing between that and the fact that her body was preparing to give birth.

She felt hands grab her from behind, pulling her back. Many hands. She screamed through the gag, as she realized it was Yehven, and many others, some of which were the Sunfire soldiers who must have fallen defending the Spire during an attack. They pulled her kicking and screaming back towards Viren and Claudia.

* * *

Callum slumped into a seated position, legs hanging over the edge of the main platform of the Storm Spire. This was a special spot—after all, it was where Rayla and he confirmed their love for each other.

He heaved a breath, before glancing down at the ingredients before him. He had everything he needed to make the tracking spell, and luckily, there were many items that were Rayla's personal belongings.

He swallowed. He wasn't sure he was ready—for what he might find.

No.

Rayla had to be alive.

This was Rayla, after all. She wouldn't be…_she couldn't be…_

He bit back a choked noise as he began assembling the items. Wiping his eyes, he looked up to see two figures flying towards him—a dragon, and a human-like figure.

No-an elf.

The two landed, and Callum watched as Zym and Ibis rushed towards him.

"I didn't think Queen Zubeia would like you to come here with just one guard," Callum said, grinning wryly as Zym whimpered and pressed his large head against Callum's chest.

"She doesn't know," Ibis said. "I didn't know either—until it was too late to send him back without returning to Lux Aurea myself."

Callum nodded, looking at Zym sternly. "The queen will have our heads for this," he told him.

Zym had the grace to look bashful.

"It's too late to send him back now, but he was adamant about coming along with me," Ibis said. "Do you have any clues as to where she could be?"

Callum shook his head. "I'm planning on using a tracking spell…but…"

"But you're unsure of what condition you'll find her in…" Ibis finished.

Callum sighed, before standing up shakily and shaking his head slightly. "I'm sure she's fine-I'm sure she can't be hurt badly. After all…she…she's Rayla. If anyone can survive anything, it's her."

Ibis placed a hand on Callum's arm, stopping him. "Callum," he said. "She waited for you—for months. She sent letters and hoped you would—"

"I _didn't know_," Callum took in a deep, shuddering breath. He hadn't meant to spit the words out so vehemently, but the unfairness-the cruelness-of the situation was too much to bear.

"I know," Callum said, looking down at his feet, "That I left and should have come back. I know that she was waiting for me—that I failed her. But I honestly didn't know." Callum looked up into Ibis' eyes. "I swear, I didn't know she was pregnant—I didn't get any of her letters. You know me, Ibis. Do you really think I would just…abandon them for any reason?"

Ibis gazed at Callum with an unreadable expression, before sighing as well. "Of course not," he said. "I know that you did not intentionally abandon her and the child. But that is not what it seemed like to her."

Callum stared out across the sky, trying to focus his eyes on the clouds lest he start crying in front of Ibis and Zym. "I know," he said said, his voice small. "I can only imagine that's how she felt. I just…the only thing I can do now is to find her and—"

Zym growled.

Ibis and Callum stared at him, both confused for a moment, before Callum looked up to see two figures walking out from the shadows of the caves towards them. "What…who are they?" Callum asked.

"Part of why I came after you," Ibis siad, gripping his staff tightly in a ready stance. "You left before we could explain the situation."

"What situation?" Callum asked, hand ready to draw a spell.

"The creature that we found, the undead creature? Well, it looks like it had some kind of disease that only infects the dead—well, that we're aware of."

"Which means…" Callum's eyes widened, as he felt he was going to be sick. He watched as the two formally Sunfire elves shuffled towards them, blank expressions on their faces. "Those two are…"

"Dead, yes," Ibis said, his face mirroring Callum's look of disgust and apprehension. "And it looks like nothing can kill them."

"Great," Callum said. "What if we toss them over the side of the cliff?"

He was in no mood to fight undead creatures when Rayla was somewhere, presumably where more of these monsters were, and may be in need of his help.

"Good idea," Ibis said, preparing his staff to strike, as Zym growled again, lightning forming around his mouth and wings.

* * *

Rayla gasped out as she opened her eyes. Her eyelids were heavy and crusted, and she found it difficult to keep them open. The first thing she knew was that she was in pain. A great amount of pain. Was she in labor?

No…

She tried to look down at herself, but found that the act of any movement was excruciating. She cried out, whimpering as she felt as if every fiber of her body was screaming angrily.

With great effort, she placed her hand on her stomach.

No…that wasn't right.

Something was wrong.

Her eyes opened again, and she tried to sit up. That, too, was impossible.

But there was definitely something wrong.

"You did well," a man's voice said.

Viren.

It was starting to come back-what had transpired over the last few hours. The blessed haziness was lifting as memories of _why_ she was in pain-why she was _dying,_ she realized-surfaced.

The birth.

She groaned, trying to move to look at Viren. She saw him walk towards her, carrying a bundle in his arms. She shook her head, trying to reach for the bundle.

"Do you want to see her?" Viren asked. "I suppose it's only fair I let you use your dying breath to see your child…"

He knelt down, uncovering the bundle slightly.

Tears filled Rayla's eyes, and she gasped out as she tried to speak.

The baby was tiny—much smaller than she could have imagined given how large she felt while pregnant. The baby's skin was pink and red, wrinkly, a tuft of brown hair on her head, with two nubs that would one day grow into horns.

"Please..." Rayla whimpered, trying to move closer to Viren and the child.

Viren stood up, and Rayla felt her heart break as the distance between her and her child increased. "You'll die soon—I had thought to be merciful and kill you with my own hands, but I think it would be best to let you ruminate on your misgivings. Think about the life that was taken from you—just as you took my life from me. And when you die, I'll make you into an undead slave just like the others."

He gave her a cruel smile, covering the baby with the blanket again. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. She has use for me yet, after all."

Rayla felt her vision blur, and she realized she was crying. "Please…" she whispered, as Viren turned and walked away with her child. "_Please…_" she reached for her—but Viren had left the cave, leaving Rayla completely alone.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry i forgot to post this chapter last week… will try to make sure to post the next chapter next week!**


End file.
